The Trezens's First Trial
by Spirit of Halo
Summary: Five thousand years after Link and the Ronin Warriors defeated Talpa and Ganon, Ganon is back casuing havock in a futuristic Hyrule. A new pair of heroes must combat his evil. Complete!!! r/r pleeeeze!
1. Default Chapter

Character Profiles  
  
Name: Carl (Last name is classified by his choice)  
Age: 20  
Weight: 170  
Height: 5'10  
Blood: A  
Appearance: Short cropped brown hair, hazel eyes, goatee and mustache, blue rimmed glasses with yellow tinted lenses. Medium build, left handed.  
Carl's past is clouded in mystery and he has a real chip on his shoulder because of Ganon Corp. stealing his Mobile patent. All of his family has died. His mother from a disease, his father a horrible lab accident which Carl was involved in as well, and his sister that was shot and killed in a store robbery that went wrong.  
  
Name: Ambrosia (Amber) Hailee  
Age: 19  
Weight: 140  
Height: 5'11  
Measurements: 38c-33  
Appearance: Black shoulder length hair, blue eyes speckled with hazel. Slender build that packs a wallop of any unsuspecting creep that tries something with her, right handed.  
Amber has moved from Kakariko to Hyrule Castle Town on a quest to find the elusive Trezen. However, planning that she really won't find the elusive mercenary, she doesn't know what she will do when she finds it. Her family was killed when their mobile went rouge.  
  
Name: Kathy  
Age: --  
Weight: --  
Height: --  
Measurements: --  
Appearance: When on a computer or vid screen, she chooses the form of Carl's deceased older sister; Fair skinned, blond hair, pale blue eyes, twenty three years old.  
Kathy is the computer program that Carl designed to help him with the cybernetic output of his body. She can be a real pain when she is in a teasing mood.  
  
Name: The Trezen  
Age: Unknown  
Height: Approx. 5'10  
Weight: Approx. 370lbs.  
Appearance: A forest green suit of armor. (appearance much like Priss' hardsuit in Bubblegum Crisis 2040) Helmet has a red visor and antennae that appears to have the purpose of letting Hyrulian ears 'breathe'. Left arm is equipped with a gamma wave blade approximately three feet long, right arm is equipped with four 45 caliber machine guns on the top and under of the arm. Each foot and hand is equipped with five knuckle/foot bombs that can easily put a hole through just about any armor, activated by a kick or punch. Hips and back have jets on them for flying short distances and to help with jumps. There is a possibility that The Trezen is male.  
The Trezen is a powerful suit of armor, possible with a Hylian inside. It appears to be only interested in destroying rouge mobiles and was not wanted by the police until it murdered five teenage boys.  
  
  
Name: Mobiles  
Height: From 5'7 to 6'5  
Weight: From 220 pounds up to half a ton  
Appearance: Mobiles can be designed to look like anything from a typical robot to a very attractive female. Their functions can range from deep sea mining to waitressing.  
Mobiles where the original idea of Carl's father until Ganon Corp. stole the patent from Carl.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
5012 AIP. It has been five thousand years since Link, Zelda, Sage, Emily and the Ronin Warriors defeated Talpa and Ganon for good And, like all things, their accomplishments have been long forgotten by time. Because of this long peace, Hyrule has become one of the largest countries in the world. Hyrule Castle Town alone has thirteen million citizens and takes up all of where Hyrule Field once was. With magnificent glass and marble and concrete buildings that touch the sky, it is the center of the world's commerce.  
With the five millennia has also come advances in technology; industrialization, automobiles, flight, even A.I. Machines called Mobiles now help police the streets, repair and construct buildings, just about anything. So successful are these creations that the Ganon (pronounced Gay-nen) Corp. is the wealthiest company in the world. However, every once in a while, a mobile's core (or processing module) goes 'rouge' and starts destroying anything in it's path. The usual Mobile appearance is that of a robot (except for secretary and waitress models), made of titanium alloys and are very strong. Its a good thing that a person who calls itself The Trezen appears and destroys these mutated monstrosities by crushing their core. Not much is known about this mysterious person who runs around in a green metal suit.  
But one girl intends to find out, her name is Ambrosia Hailee, Amber for short.  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 NO NEED FOR INTRODUCTIONS  
  
  
The name's Carl, you don't need to know my last name. I'm the reason Ganon Corp. is so successful. Those bastards, I showed them my Mobile and they stole the idea as soon as they threw me out on my ass! Now I have to live in the worst part of town. But I'm not bitter or anything.  
Walking along a pot holed street, Carl pulled his trench coat tighter from a gust of night air. The flashing neon lights of a vid arcade caught his eye and he looked inside. "Hmmm, never seen that girl there before." Intrigued, he went inside the open aired arcade and up to where she was battling with another man in the sword play arena. "Wow, going against Aaron no less."   
Each contestant had on a special suit to simulate a hit from the laser sword each held. Five hits or twenty minutes is all you have to defeat your opponent. Aaron had scored three to the girl's one at the seven minute mark. Aaron made a charge at the girl which was perried and left a large opening. 3 to 2.  
Angry at himself, the blonde teen tried to sweep the legs out from under the black haired teen. She let herself be hit and on the way down, sliced and hit Aaron's knees. 3 to 3.  
"You are beginning to anger me!" Aaron said heaving for air. His opponent said nothing and ran at him and swung at his neck. Aaron easily blocked and was surprised when a boot connected with his face, but recovered in time to score a hit to her shoulder. 4 to 3.  
"Give it up Girlie, you can't beat me."  
"Now I know you just didn't call me that." The blue eyed fighter warned moving the blade horizontally beneath her eyes.  
"What if I did, Girlie?" He and his pals started laughing but stopped when out of nowhere, there was a hit to his throat. 4 to 4.  
"Match point!" The computer's voice warned.  
"You still as confident?" The thin girl taunted.  
Enraged, Aaron rushed forward. The girl side stepped him and stuck out her foot and watched Aaron fall flat on his face. A hit to the back and it was all over. 4 to 5 in the fifteenth minute. 'Wow, she's good!' Carl mused. 'She even beat Aaron. Heh, let's see if she can beat me.'  
"Arg! you'll pay for this girl!" Aaron shouted in anger as he and his gang walked out onto the street. "No-one beats me!"  
The girl had on a smirk as she wiped her brow and watched their retreating backs and felt a tap on her shoulder. "Mind if I challenge you to a match?" Carl asked.  
"If you're good enough." Her blue eyes looked him up and down.  
"Heh, heh...well I'll try." Carl put in the ten rupees required to play and grabbed an awaiting handle. The blade lit up and his clothes were replaced by the sensor suit.  
"Ladies first." He invited.  
"Well how kind of you."   
They tapped their swords together a few times before the real fight began. At the ten minute mark they had drawn quite a crowd with the score being one all.  
Carl leaped back from a swing. "I'm quite impressed, not many people are this good."  
"Thank you!" She accented with a dodge and perry.  
"You're quite welcome." He smiled. 'Just be thankful I'm not using my cybernetic joints.'  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Time up!" The swords went dead and their clothes returned to normal.  
Carl extended his hand. "Nice match, I hope to see you again."  
"Oh, same here!" She smiled. Carl thought. "By the way, my name is Ambrosia, er, Amber, Hailee." She crooked her head in question. "What's yours?"  
"Carl." Came the reply.  
"No last name?"  
He shifted nervously. "Uh, yes, but its not needed for your knowledge." He took Amber's hand and kissed it. "Until we meet again, Miss Hailee." He turned and began walking.  
"Wait!" She caught up to him. "I'm hungry, you wanna go somewhere? Two fights like the ones I just had takes it out of ya, ya know?"  
"Now that you mention it, I'm a bit hungry as well. Okay, you're on."  
As they walked on, Carl made small talk. "So Amber, where you from? I haven't seen you around here before."  
"Oh, I'm from Kakariko."  
"Really? Well what brings you here?" Carl asked setting down with a hamburger on his tray.  
"Well, its kinda silly." Amber said shyly, doing the same.  
"Try me." He said with a kind smile.  
"Well," She crossed her feet under the table. "I've come to find The Trezen."  
A chill came down Carl's spine and he nearly choked on his food. "The Trezen, huh?"  
"I told you it was silly." She said beginning to blush.   
'She gets even cuter when she does that.' "Why do you want to find him? Even if he exists?"  
"I believe in what he is doing, my parents' and my baby brother's lives were taken when our mobile went rouge."  
"I'm so sorry to hear that."   
"Don't be, its not like it was your fault or anything." 'Yes it is........' He thought sadly. They ate the rest of the meal talking about this and that until the hour became very late. "Oh by The Three look at the time! I've been having such a good time I haven't noticed the hour! I need to get home."  
Carl stood as she did. "Thank you for accepting my challenge, it was quite invigorating." They said their good-byes and parted in opposite directions. A moment later, Carl heard a familiar female voice in his right ear. "That was a nice little date." It said teasingly.  
Carl rolled his eyes. "Shut up Kathy. I didn't ask for your opinion." Kathy, a small computer that fit into and behind Carl's ear that controlled his cybernetic output and monitored his vital signs huffed in his ear.  
"You wouldn't be jealous, now would you?"  
"I am not programmed to be jealous."  
A loud female scream alerted his hearing. "Kathy, which way did that scream come from?"  
"Analysis shows that it is three blocks to the north."  
"Okay, level two to knees, hips, and ankles."  
"Done." Carl was off in a flash. 


	2. Reconstruction

CHAPTER 2 RECONSTRUCTION  
  
  
Thirty seconds later, Carl had arrived at an ally. "This the location?" He asked Kathy.  
"Correct location."  
Carl nodded in affirmation and shouted into the shadow formed ally. "Anybody down there?"  
"Ah, shit! Move!" Carl heard five sets of feet run off.  
He began to run after them, but saw a body propped up against a wall. He skidded to a halt and looked closely. "It's Amber!" He gasped. "Kathy, status report!" Carl laid his hand on the girl's forehead.  
"Subject: Hailee, Ambrosia. Heartbeat, 45bpm, breathing, 20bpm, body temperature 96.3 degrees F, two pints blood lost. Massive fractures to her arms, legs, and ribs, punctured and collapsed left lung. She's in terrible shape, Carl."  
"I can tell, what's her blood type?"  
"A"  
"Good, I can give her a transfusion. Hmmm, all right, set leg cybernetics to level five, I need to get her home!"  
"Done." Carl raced home taking to the roof tops with Amber clinging to life in his arms.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Oh, wh-where am I?" Amber slowly turned her head to the side and saw a vital signs monitor. Her arms were covered in wires and she hurt all over her body.  
"Go back to sleep." A some-what familiar male voice commanded of her.  
Looking over, she found a pair of hazel eyes peering down at her behind yellow lenses. The man was dressed in a doctor's operation garbs that was splattered in blood. "You are not well enough yet."  
She slept for what seemed like months before she once again opened her blue eyes. She still hurt all over, but felt alittle better.  
"Aah, you've awakened!" Carl said joyfully from across the room. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't."  
"What happened to me? Where am I?" Amber put her left hand to her head and shrieked in horror as she saw metal instead of flesh. Carl began to walk toward her. "What the hell did you do to me!?" She yelled angrily. Carl was at her bed side by the time she had finished. Amber took a swing while sitting in the bed which was easily caught by Carl.   
"I have to tell you some things, but you have to calm down okay!?"  
She stared at him with wild eyes but regained her composure and Carl let go of her hand. "What-" She looked up at him. "What happened?"  
Carl began with a sigh. "I found you beaten very badly in an alley. I took you here, my home, to treat you. You did well in the reconstruction surgery but..." He trailed off.  
"But? But what?" She pressed.  
Carl slowly removed the sheets from Amber's body. The girl's eyes teared up as she saw gray metal from her shoulder to her hip on the left side of her body. "It was too badly damaged for me to repair. I also replaced your joints with cybernetics. Say hello to my friend Kathy."  
"Hello Amber." The female voice came into her right ear. Amber gave a little jump at the voice and replied in the same manner. "I will help control your cybernetic output just as I do for Carl."  
"Then that means..."  
Carl nodded. "Ankles, knees, hips, writs, elbows and shoulders."  
Amber smiled. "Cheater, and here I thought I was the same caliber as you were."  
"You are with out my cybernetics, it would hardly seem fair if I beat you that way now would it?"  
"Guess not...I'd like to stand."  
Carl sat up of the bed and helped the naked Amber from the bed. He tried not looking too much as he 'ahemed' and gave Amber the bed sheet.  
"My arm stings real bad. And why am I so weak?"  
"Its the added sensitivity of your electronic nerves. The good thing is you have quicker reflexes now. The reason you are so weak is that I kept you asleep until your bones healed, you've been out for three months."  
"Uh hu." Amber breathed as she moved her metal fingers.  
"Don't worry. I haven't had the time to put on the prosthetic skin yet. I've been...busy."  
"You can say that again."   
"Shut up."  
"Huh?"  
"Oh nothing, Kathy is just being a smart ass."  
"Am not!"  
"Anyway, this is my home, such as it is." He spread out his arms to signify the fact. What Amber saw impressed her. Medical equipment that rivaled the best hospital in Hyrule was spread out over one side of the room while on the other side appeared to be some type of workshop with spare parts strewn about. It was alittle messy over all but Amber figured it was just a guy thing. She decided that it might need a woman's touch. And she was a woman after all.... "This is just my shop," Carl's voice brought her back from her thoughts, "my real home is next story up."  
"Just what the hell happened to you that night anyway?"  
Amber closed her eyes and looked at the ground. "Aaron got his payback for me beating him."  
"I should have figured." Carl frowned. "You're welcome to stay here until you have recovered fully." Taken aback by his own forwardness, Carl blushed and quickly looked away.  
Amber giggled. "Thank you, yes I'll take up that offer."  
"There are clothes in the closet near your bed. They were my older sister's and they should fit you. I'll be back later, I have to take care of something." His face was suddenly dark but lightened up just as quickly. "Make yourself at home." Carl turned toward the stairs.  
"Carl where is your sister, did she move out?"  
"She's dead." He began to walk up the stairs.  
"Oh I'm sor-" She stopped as Carl just kept on going without paying her any heed.  
"Hey Kathy?" Amber asked when she was alone.  
"Yes?"  
"How old is Carl?" She asked slipping on a T-shirt.  
"Twenty years, three months, fifteen days, twelve minutes."  
"Uh hu, has he told you his last name?" She pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants.  
"I am programmed with all of Carl's statistics, abilities, and life history."  
"Could-could you tell me?"  
"I'm afraid not."  
Amber frowned as she turned on the small color television that was in the room and plopped down on a vacant couch.  
  
***  
  
"I know Aaron is an asshole Carl, but is this really necessary?"  
~Yes.~ ('~' means the beginning and end of a transmission, like walkie-talkies.)  
"Fine, you're the boss."  
Carl peered down from high atop a building across from the arcade. It had been two hours, now eleven at night, and no sign of his prey. His upper lip curled as he saw the blonde and others come out of the arcade.  
"Target confirmed." Kathy said.  
~Good.~ Carl followed them rooftop to rooftop until they turned into a dark alley.  
  
  
"You smoked them all again Aaron!" One said of the victories Aaron had compiled that evening.  
"Eh, it was easy." Aaron mimicked his moves swiftly down the paved alley.  
~Heh, but what of the girl that beat you those months ago? Surely you haven't forgotten her?.~  
"Who said that?!" Aaron looked at his pals in rage.  
~It wasn't them.~  
Aaron turned around to see a forest green suit of armor descending from the sky to them.  
"What the hell are you?" Aaron asked in terror as the armor landed.  
A psyonic blade winked to life from the armor's left arm.  
"By Din! Its-" The blade lopped off the boys head.  
"Damn it!" Aaron pulled out a gun and began shooting at it, the bullets ricocheting off.  
~I believe it must be my turn now.~ It raised it's right hand and four small holes came up and began shooting. They tried to run, but didn't get far as their bodies were filled with bullets, their blood covering the alley walls. Stepping over to the wall, It raised it's arm and carved out 'The Trezen' with the blade.   
"Police have been notified of the noise and are on their way here as we speak." A female voice informed the armor wearer. The Trezen nodded it's head and the jets on the hips and back flared up and raised him off the ground to safety.  
  
  
Detective Moe Blin and Sergent Al Fos got to the crime scene. "What do we have here Charlie?" A pudgy Blin asked.  
"Five murders, and look at this." He pointed to The Trezen's calling card.  
"So It's decided to start killing people now?" Fos asked. "Rouge mobiles are one thing, but now its our job. Damn it, looks like my vacation is going to be put on hold again!" The tall and skinny Fos complained.  
"Oh shut up Al." Blin sighed. "We better report this to you know who."  
"The Cheif?"  
"No."  
"Ohhh. Are-are you sure?"  
  
***  
  
Carl stepped down the creaky wooden steps and smiled warmly when he saw Amber asleep on the couch. Walking over he turned off the television and picked her up in his arms. 'Ung, that metal has made her heavy!' Amber instinctively nuzzled her head against Carl's chest from the extra heat given off from his body and his heart sped up a bit.  
"Someone's in love, someone's in love." Kathy teased.  
"Don't make me turn you off." Carl furrowed his brow as he pulled the sheets around Amber's shoulders. He flicked off the light at the stair landing. "Good night, Amber."  
  
The next morning, Amber curiously made her way upstairs. What she saw surprised her. Instead of humble decor that she expected for someone living in this part of Hyrule Castle town, she saw signs of wealth. 32" TV, a huge stereo system, a state of the art computer, refrigerator, and all the other necessities.  
Amber noticed the TV was on and peered around the corner to see the back of Carl's head watching the news.  
"...and it seems that The Trezen, if one really exists, has turned to killing Hyrulians as well as mobiles. This footage shows the aftermath of It's attack. Five teenagers murdered in cold blood, once decapitated. Among the dead was Aaron Hodrom, a local..." She tuned the rest off the story out from shock, and what did she thought she saw on Carl's face? A wicked smile?  
"Amber is watching you." Kathy said.  
"I know." Carl mouthed.  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"You know perfectly well!"  
"Okay, okay, I get the point!" He mouthed again.  
Amber was quite startled to hear Carl's voice. "You must be hungry, neh?" He said still looking at the reporter talking to Det. Blin.  
"Oh, uh...yes. How did you know I was up here?" Carl simply pointed to his right ear where is Kathy unit resided.  
"Thanks a lot!" Amber mouthed angrily.  
"He already knew you were here!" Kathy said in defense.  
Rising from the couch, Carl walked over to the kitchen. "All I got right now is cold cereal."  
"Oh, that's fine," Both reached for the box that was laying on the counter at the same time and their hands met. Each drew there's back quickly and said, "I'm sorry go ahead, no you." Each blushed and Carl rubbed the back of his head.  
"Uhhh, go ahead." He said. "So, still want to meet the infamous Trezen after what you saw on the news?"  
"Yes." She stated matter of factly. "I don't believe it was him either. Probably someone trying to imitate him. Get him in trouble or something like that."  
"How do you know that The Trezen is a 'him'?" Carl asked handing her a spoon.   
"I just do." Was the answer.  
"Oh I just remembered something!" Carl said after they were finished. "I picked up some prosthetic skin for you last night, would you like me to put it on now?"  
A vigorous nod.  
"Heh, heh. Okay come with me."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Gentlemen, Ganon stock has tripled in the past four months." A small round of applause. "Now, our distinguished President, Mr. Dragmire."  
A tall tan man wearing a business suit with a cybernetic right hand and a scared face stepped into the room with a sinister smile on his face. The bright red hair atop his head was slicked back. "Gentlemen," He said oily, "I thank you all for coming on such short notice."  
"Why are we here anyway?" A man with a thin mustache asked.  
"I called you here, to inform you all that your services are no longer needed."  
"What!" Another shouted standing.  
Mr. Dragmire smirked and raised his palm. Black waves of energy emanated from his hand and began to surround the men at the table. The suited men began to scream in pain as their clothes, skin, muscle, and finally bone disintegrated leaving little piles of ashes.  
The muscular man looked at his work with pleasure on his face and turned to the man that introduced him and dismissed him. "Yes Lord Dragmire." The man bowed at the waist and hastily left the room.  
"Oh, and call janitorial to clean this little mess up." He sat in the leather chair that was at the head of the table and turned around. Pushing a button, a view screen activated on the wall.  
"That Trezen has been a thorn in my side for the past two years." Mr. Dragmire furrowed his brow in thought as footage of The Trezen played again as it destroyed a mobile by blowing a hole through it's chest with a knuckle bomb.  
He stood up and walked over to the wall made off glass and looked out into the late afternoon. He blinked as his shadow stretched across the floor. "I don't care how long it takes Trezen, one day I will find you."  
  
***  
  
As the faux skin began to solidify, Carl said. "Strip off your shirt."  
"Uh, what!" Amber exclaimed wide eyed.  
"I said take off your shirt."  
"No!"  
Carl sighed from his throat. "Look, its not like I haven't seen them before." He rolled his eyes.  
"WHAT?!"  
"It would be hard not to replace the left half of your torso with robtic parts with out seeing anything!" His voice started calm, but ended in a shout, furrowing his brow in aggravation.  
"Just do it Amber," Kathy said nervously in her ear. "You really don't want to see him angry."  
Carl had calmed when he asked, "You do want me to put on the skin don't you?" He let the silence hang in the air and half leaned, half sat on a table. He looked at the ground with is arms crossed. "Well?" he asked looking up at her over the blue rims of his glasses. "Its not like you can do it yourself."  
Amber scrunched up her face in anger and turned her back to Carl. "Well...all right." She took off her shirt. The cool air of the workshop/medical facility stung her skin and she wrapped her arms around her chest. "But if you look at anything longer then I deem necessary, then I'll make sure you'll never be able to have children. Capishe?"  
Carl gulped. "Uh, yeah."   
Amber turned around with a smirk similar to the one Carl wore earlier. "Then let's get started."  
"Um, right." Amber sat down on the table where Carl was sitting. "Okay, this will feel hot and it may sting for a moment or two." Amber nodded and bit down on her bottom lip as the plastic skin formed around her hand and arm. Carl was right about it burning, but she couldn't show him any weaknesses.  
"I've been meaning to ask you something." Amber said cautiously as Carl formed the skin over her back.  
"Uh hu?" He asked smoothing out the skin and carved out the muscle in the skin to make it the same as her real skin.  
"How do you have access to all this technology? I thought only police, military, the extremely wealthy, and the royal family could have access to cybernetics."  
Carl answered her again with silence. She opened her mouth again to ask again.  
"Kathy."   
Kathy's soothing voice came to her ear. "That information has also been classified for Carl's personal safety."  
"Got it?" Carl said curtly. "Raise your arm."  
"What's with all the secrecy, Carl?"  
"I said, raise your arm." He said with an edge to his voice.  
Amber raised her arm, nearly taking off Carl's head. "I can't trust you with that information yet. Its for your own good." Carl ran the fake skin around the girl's side and around to her chest.  
Amber turned her head as he did so. "Make it quick."  
Carl looked up at her, then back down sculpting the skin around her metallic breast and painting a nipple in it with incredible accuracy. Stepping back he approved his work with a nod. "Take a look in the mirror." He invited.  
She looked at him then stepped up to a full length mirror. She ran her fingertips experimentally over her prosthetic nipple and sighed. "It feels just like my normal flesh!" She said twisting her torso to see her back.  
"That's the way its supposed to be." He informed her with a warm smile.  
"Carl?" Amber turned around to face the twenty year old. "Thank you, for everything you've done for me."  
"Uh, that's okay. I'll do anything in my power to help you recover fully."  
"Really?!"  
Carl kept his eyes on her as he turned his head to the right skeptically. "R-really."  
Amber's eyes glimmered with tears of joy and she rushed forward and took him in her arms. "Thank you!" She breathed as a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek.  
Carl hesitated before he wrapped his arms around Amber's bare back. Kathy could feel both their pulses spike and suddenly felt something very strange. It was not really a feeling, but the way the electricity flowed through her circuits. And why was she suddenly mad at Amber for hugging Carl? Whatever the feeling was, she didn't like it, of the events of how it came to be. 


	3. Training and Analysis

CHAPTER 3 TRAINING AND ANALYSIS  
  
  
~Wooh!~ Carl exclaimed as a rouge mobile threw a car at him. ~Damn, this is a tough one! Kathy, how much juice I got left?~  
Beep, beep. "Your hardsuit has enough power for three more minutes of combat."  
~That's it huh? All right.~ The gamma blade winked to life and he turned is forearm up. ~Let's do this!~   
Carl yelled and rushed forward. The mobile took a swing but the added speed from Carl's upgraded joints allowed him to duck quickly and slash up the chest of the mobile, exposing it's infected core. His armored fist reached in and grabbed the core, and tore it out of the machine's body.  
The monster like machine gave a painful howl and fell flat on it's mutated face, dead. The Trezen looked up to see police cars speeding toward him. The jets on the armor's hips hurled him up from the scene to the safety of a nearby building.   
"Ung, late again." Sgt. Fos snapped his fingers. "That Trezen is really starting to annoy me."  
Blin smirked. "At least he's kept us out of danger for a while."  
"Feh, lucky bastard gets all the fun." Fos tossed a broken arm to the ground.  
"Blin, Fos, phone!" An officer shouted. The pair shivered when they heard the voice on the line.  
"Did you catch him?"  
"Ummmm......no." Blin mumbled.  
"Fools! What is wrong with you? I'm starting to reconsider resurrecting you two!"  
"We're sorry. We'll get him next time." Blin squeaked out.  
"You had better, or else. Got me?"  
"Yes sir." They replied meekly.  
"Good, I'm counting on you." The line was disconnected.  
"Man, what's up his ass?" Fos asked to his partner.  
"Well, if you've been dead for five thousand years, you'd get a little angry as well."  
  
  
***  
  
  
~Those two fools couldn't find a hover car in a hay stack.~ Carl said looking down at the squad cars from his perch on a nearby roof. ~Heh,~ He turned and jumped from roof to roof on the way back to his home.  
"Carl, could you stop for a minute?" Kathy asked tentatively.  
~Later, my battery's light. I need to get back.~  
A long silence from Kathy. "Okay."  
Carl asked to himself as he landed on the roof of the gray brick building he owned. Pushing a concealed button, a secret door unsealed.  
The Trezen stepped in and slowly descended down a shaft with light blue lighting. After his feet touched the ground, Carl exhaled deeply and the suit opened up along the sides of his legs and sides. He took his arms out of the armor and took off the helmet, his hair matted with sweat. "By Din I'm tired!" Stepping from the secret lab, his footsteps where muffled on his way to the bathroom that was attached to his room.  
"Amber is coming." Kathy informed him.  
"I'm too tired to care tonight, seal the lab door for me." He shut and locked the door and turned on the water.  
"As you wish." The door in his room suddenly blended right into the wall.  
There was a knock at the door when he began to strip out of the skin tight black body suit that covered his body up to his neck. "What?" He asked tiredly.  
"Where have you been?" Came the soft reply. "I was getting worried." Amber said from the other side of the door. "You left so suddenly-"  
"You worry too much Amber, go back to bed. We have a long day of training ahead of is tomorrow."  
".....All right,"  
Carl shook his head and stepped into the hot water. As the water flowed over his scarred body, the tiredness was washed out of him and down the drain. Pressing the top of his head on the water soaked wall. he turned off the water.  
"Five mobiles in seven days." He looked at himself in the mirror. "Yeesh, I look like shit." Carl, now half asleep, walked to his bedroom and laid face first on his bed. Turning over on his back, he heard his computer companion's voice. "Carl, I still need to talk to you."  
"Tomorrow Kat." He yawned. "I promise."  
"Fine, good night Carl."  
" 'Night Kathy." Was the last thing he said before sleep claimed him.  
  
  
***  
  
A wonderful smell reached Carl's nose and he slowly opened his eyes. The digits of his clock blinked 10:00 A.M. He sat up slowly with nearly his whole body aching. "These nights are killing me." He mumbled putting on his glasses.  
Still half asleep and wearing only his boxers, Carl made his way to the kitchen. "Good morning Ca-" Amber blushed heavily and turned around quickly. He cocked an eyebrow and mouthed a question to Kathy.  
"What's with her?"  
"Look down..."  
"Huh? Geh!" Carl bolted back to his room and put on some more clothing. "Why didn't you tell me I had this little on?" He mouthed angrily.  
"Well, you never asked."  
"Oh real cute, I bet you're enjoying this." Kathy started laughing.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Katy, is Carl gone?" Amber asked aloud.  
A girlish giggle. "Yes,"  
Amber turned and set two glasses of orange juice on the table. With a sigh she looked at her left hand. "Katy?"  
"Yea Amber?"  
"Why does Carl keep so much about him from me?"  
"I'll say the same thing Carl did, its for your own good."  
"But-"  
"But nothin'" Amber looked up and saw Carl with a cross look on his face. "Maybe someday." He walked forward and his face brightened. "Pancakes and cucco eggs?! My favorite!"  
"Kathy told me it was." she said with a shy smile   
"Well then thank you both." He took a bite. "The best I've ever had!"  
"Oh, its not that good." Amber bit her lower lip in modesty.  
Carl chuckled as he said, "Well if you don't start eating some, there won't get any for yourself." Carl winked at her.  
"Stop!" She said embarrassed.  
Carl laughed again and took another bite. He looked up and saw Amber looking down and cutting a egg. He gasped inward as the morning sunlight shown on her silken black hair. She looked up to see Carl looking at her and he quickly looked down, suddenly very interested in his food. Amber began laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Carl asked defensively.  
"Nothing." Amber tried to hold back her laughter.  
"Hmf."  
There was that feeling again. 'What is wrong with me?' Kathy thought. 'I have to make an analysis later on.' An alarm alerted her. Carl, its time to start training.  
He gave a nod and put down his fork. "Amber, its time to get started."  
"Al-already?"  
"Yes, already. Your body needs to learn to adjust to all the new types of stress levels that it will have to endure soon."  
"I know how to handle stress!"  
"Do you?" Carl asked, smirking. "Even with new body parts?"  
"Yes!" She said obstinate.  
"Well then," He said darkly. "let's get started."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"We'll begin easily." Carl said gripping a wooden staff.  
"That's fine. What do I have to do?" Amber asked confidently.  
"Knock me off my feet." He tossed her the other staff.  
"That's it huh?"  
"That's it."  
"This should be easy!" Amber took a swing and his legs. Carl's staff blocked the blow before it was even thrown. She tried hitting him in the head with the other end but was blocked once more.  
"Easy huh?"  
"Shut up!" Amber growled. She hit Carl with the butt of the staff in the chest and he stumbled back a step.  
"Very good. But," In three quick moves, Amber found herself on the ground. "that was better."  
Amber got up quickly and attacked him again with the same result. "My, my."  
"Stop it!" Amber shouted attacking him again. Carl blocked at his chest and gave a hit to the back of her knee, flipped over her head and whacked her across her butt. Amber fell to her knees in pain.  
"You're not concentrating!" He furrowed his brow. "And we haven't even begun with the cybernetic exercises."  
"You haven't beaten me yet!" Amber cried out raising to her feet. She charged at him once again, faking a swing that Carl took the bait on. Amber took the chance to slam her staff into his side. She swung the staff and hit Carl's chest and used the momentum from the blow to hit her teacher's legs and sent him tumbling to the ground.  
"Very good!" Carl smirked and spun around on the ground and Amber soon joined him on her back. "But you should always pay attention to your enemy's attacks."  
Carl stood and tapped the end of his weapon on the wooden floor. Amber dusted herself off and went on the offensive upon his invitation. She found herself on the floorboards again and again looking up at a smugger and smugger Carl.  
Amber heaved her staff away with an aggravated sigh. "Screw this!" She shouted.  
"Tsk, tsk Amber." Carl half smiled. "I never thought you'd be giving up." He walked over and placed his staff on it's rack and picked up two wooden swords. "Too bad you are not finished until I say so."  
"I won't." She crossed her arms beneath her breasts and turned her head.  
"You won't huh?" Carl had an amused smile on his face.  
"No."  
Carl laughed. "Well, need I remind you that I saved you life and gave you a new chance to live twice as better as your old one." He twirled the swords at his sides. "And I can take it away."  
Amber narrowed her eyes as she stood. "Threatening me will do you no good, you realize I do have a metal arm and cybernetic joints while you have only the later."  
"Which are useless unless you know how to you use them!" Carl exclaimed.  
"Please, it can't be that hard to control them." Amber said speculatively.  
"Oh really?" Carl had an impish grin as he stepped back a few feet. "All right. Kathy, set Miss Hailee's legs to level one."  
"Yes Carl." Kathy said in both their ears.  
Carl waved at her invitingly. 'This should be simple.' Amber thought smirking, She began at him, quite a bit faster than she thought. In fact, Carl simply side stepped her and she kept going until the wall behind him stopped her. Carl winced as he saw Amber and the wall collide.  
"Oh yes, so easy!" Carl began laughing and was interrupted by Kathy.  
"Don't be so mean!" She said harshly. "Remember the first time you tried yours?"  
Carl flashed back to running into that same wall on level three, and got a broken nose for his efforts. "Of course I do!" He mouthed.  
"Then don't be so mean!" An alarm sounded in his ear. "Rouge construction mobile in the 28th ward!" 'Great, just what I needed.' Carl thought.  
"Amber."  
"Yeah?" She sighed getting up slowly.  
"I have to leave now for a little bit. Continue your training with out cybernetics until I return."  
"Yes, Master." Amber said sarcastically.  
"Cute." Carl said rushing up the stairs.  
When he was gone, Amber looked at the wooden swords that had been dropped in haste. "Hmf, I never said I wanted this." She kicked one of them. "And he certainly didn't have to laugh!" The laughter hurt more than the collision.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Now in the secret room or 'pit' as he affectionately called it, Carl quickly stripped off all his clothing and into his black body suit. Pulling a latch, his hardsuit elevated from an opening panel from the floor. He stepped into the legs and bent over, sliding his arms into the suit and the armor sealed itself as a helmet slowly descended from the ceiling onto his head. "Kathy, systems check."  
"All at 100%."  
"Right." He made his way over to the shaft with the blue light. "Energize!" Electricity began to shoot out from the walls and the floor gave out beneath him, yet he didn't fall. A high pitched mechanical squeal became louder and louder and soon Carl was shot into the air like a bullet from a gun.  
In the distance, Carl saw an explosion followed by a cloud of dust. ~Well, at least we know the police haven't taken care of business, as usuall.~  
Carl landed on a building and leaped, his new back propulsion system kicking in and sending him farther. "Now, now Carl, its not their fault that they can only use those outdated suits." Outdated to these two meant the latest technology. The Armitage suit, or 'A' suit for short, are large, slow, bulky and not fit for fighting a fast moving mobile. half the time their firepower did more damage than the mobile that they're fighting.  
~I hate these daytime rouges, too much light and too many innocents.~ Bounding over the last building, Carl landed on the pavement and took a quick look around. ~Well, well look what we gots here.~ Carl said as he sat the yellow mutating machine. It's body had assimilated itself with some of the supplies and shot out a pipe which The Trezen dodged. The mobile's red eyes burned a hole straight through his armor. 'This one has some spunk!' The knuckle bombs slid over his hands and had to duck as the mobile fired a shard of metal from it's back. 'And I hate spunk on a rogue mobile!'  
  
  
***  
  
  
Amber sneaked upstairs. "Carl?" She called out. No response. 'Guess he's still not here, now's my chance to do some snooping.'  
'Carl's room,' She looked down the short hall that led to his room. Opening the door she looked inside to see a typical room. A bed, a closet, a couple of drawers, an light stand with a lamp and an alarm clock by his bed.  
Getting a little braver, she stepped inside. Looking over at a drawer she noticed it had a few pictures on it. One had four people, one had to be a younger Carl, a girl about three years older than him with blonde hair and pale blue eyes. A woman with dark green eyes and brown hair, 'Must be his mother, she's pretty.' Amber picked up the framed photograph and looked at it closely. A middle aged man with a brown beard and hair that was graying at the temples and hazel eyes. "Carl's dad?" She whispered.  
"Amber, your pulse has slowed to resting, you have stopped training."  
"So, you gonna tell Carl?" She asked closing the door of Carl's room. "I needed to rest, all right?" Amber went to the kitchen and while drinking a glass of lemonade, noticed Carl's computer. 'I haven't given up on finding the Trezen yet. Let's see here....'  
As the screen came on, a password was required. "Aw, crap. Dead end." She turned off the computer and rubbed her temples. "I'll try some other time."  
"Try what?" Kathy asked.  
"None of your business." Amber furrowed her brow.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Carl back flipped and ducked another swing from the mobile. ~You're a tough one!~ He exclaimed.  
The mobile tried to hit Carl. The Trezen caught his fist and with the other hand's knuckle bombs, blew off the mobiles arm and threw it aside. ~But it seems that I am a bit tougher.~ The Trezen started pummeling the mutated machine and blew a hole in it's chest. ~Time to say night night!~ The gama blade came to life and Carl impaled the robot through it's beating, infected core. The blade was brought up through it's head and Carl retreated a few feet to be safe from the explosion.  
After the dust settled, Carl felt a hard hit to his back and turned around. Five 'A' suits confronted him. ~Oh, please.~  
"Open fire!" The suits started shooting and Carl leaped in the air onto a building and fired back, blowing one up.  
~Idiots, why can't they just leave me alone?~ Carl complained as he made his retreat.  
  
  
Carl landed on his roof and went down into the pit and quickly changed back into his clothing. Finished with that, he climbed out of his window and climbed down the building. "Hmmm, ah perfect!" Taking a piece of glass off the side walk he cut across his forehead. "Damn that hurts!" He bit him lower lip holding back a wince and walked up the stairs to the door. Carl started to slowly limp into the living room where Amber was sitting and watching the tape of the rouge mobile attack that happened moments ago. "Just where have you-" She stopped midsentance as she saw Carl's appearance. "By Din Carl what happened to you?" Amber rushed up to him and helped him into a reclining chair.  
Carl pointed to the TV and said tiredly, "I was there when it attacked. I tried to stop it with a pipe." He wiped a new streak of blood from the wound in his head. "Thank the Three that the Trezen was there and stopped it."  
"How did you get home so fast?" She slapped her head. "Duh, your cybernetics!"  
"Heh, yes that's it." Carl said nervously. "Could you get me some water please?"   
He thanked Amber as she gave him the glass. Carl chuckled weakly. "No more training today, you'll be happy to hear."  
"And you're going to stay in that chair and rest." Amber said putting her hands on her hips. "And I'm gonna make sure you do until you're looking better. It looks like you haven't slept in three days!"   
"I've had alot on my mind is all, you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big boy." Carl smirked.  
Amber laughed warmly and gave Carl a quick kiss on the cheek, "Well you get some rest, then when you wake up, we'll go out and eat 'k?"  
Carl smiled and nodded tiredly. After he slipped off into sleep, Amber reached down and played with his hair for a moment. "I'll find out your secrets, and you'll find out that you can trust me." 


	4. Dreams And Nuances

CHAPTER 4 DREAMS AND NUANCES  
  
  
"Carl, hand me the Regina 45 would you please?"  
"Sure dad."  
"Just think of it my son," Carl's father took the wrench. "my core module will be complete soon. Then my mobiles will be given life!"  
Carl gave a brief smile and was drawn to the control panel. "Dad, something's wrong." A second later, they were engulfed in an explosion that threw the two through the air. Carl looked up to see a sheet of metal coming down.  
  
Carl's eyes opened quickly. 'Not that damn dream again...' He exhaled heavily and saw Amber watching him. "Hey," He stretched.  
"You were dreaming," she frowned her brow. "you okay?"  
"Yeah, now you said something about going out to eat?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Have you found out how to make the mobiles go rouge on command yet?" Ganon's face was of stone as he talked into the computer screen.  
"No, it isn't possible to crack into the boy's algorithm code, not with our current technology anyway."  
"But yet you could manufacture that rouge mobile this afternoon, how is that?"  
"It was quite simple, we took the core out of a mobile that was in the process of going rouge and replaced it in the mobile that you witnessed today."  
"Hmf, well have you gleaned anymore information on that damn hunk of metal?"  
"By that you mean The Trezen?" The brown haired man asked him from the screen.  
"Of course I do you fool!" Ganon slammed his robotic hand on the table, making a small crack.  
"I'm sorry, Lord Ganon!" The man apologized quickly. The man's video feed moved up into the upper left hand corner of the monitor as a 3-D model of The Trezen appeared on the screen. "The Trezen appears to have a Hylian inside the armor. We don't know who it is yet, but Blin and Fos are working on it."  
"Feh, idiots."   
"Now, the weaponry of this suit is quite dangerous." A square surrounded the suit's right arm and enlarged it. "It has four 45 caliber machine guns mounted on the top and underside of the right arm." The square returned the right arm back to the body, then enlarged the left. "The left arm has a possible psyonic blade of some kind. We aren't completely sure of how that works just yet but there are theories." The left arm went back to the body, then four small boxes surrounded the hands and feet, enlarging them as well. "These are called knucklebombs, very powerful charges that explode when activated. It cuts through most, if not all, rouge mobile armor. And speaking of armor," A video that showed this afternoon's mobile attack began playing on the screen. "The Trezen's armor can withstand enormous firepower, even from the police's A suits."  
"Such perfection...." Ganon's eyes glowed with greed.  
"Or the next closest thing to it. This piece of machinery is at least a decade beyond anything available now."  
"Good, good." The Ganon Corperation president leaned back in his black leather chair. "Keep me informed on any new developments. Oh, and one more thing."  
"Yes Sir?"  
"How goes my special interest?"  
"Uh," The man fiddled with his collar. "Not good would be an appropriate phrase."  
Ganon frowned. "Well, I'm not too surprised." He sighed. "Just keep looking."  
The man sighed in quick relief. "Of course." Ganon severed the connection and rubbed his temples.  
"I can still feel your blade cutting through my hand and severing me from the power of the Triforces, Sage. And Emily...." He felt the scars and burns on his face. "Your balefire spell still taunts me each time I look in the mirror." He sneered. "I still plan to exterminate your descendants." Ganon gazed out the window wall of Ganon Corp. toward the ancient walls of Hyrule Castle. "It has taken me five thousand years to get back to life, I'll be able to wait a little longer."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I never thought someone as thin as you could eat so much!" Carl teased as he and Amber walked down a busy street in the evening sun.  
"Oh hush, it's all your fault anyway. You and your training that is." She sniffed. "Besides, it was so good!"  
"Yea, The Dragon's Lair always has the best." A moment of silent walking. "So, have you kept up your search for the elusive Trezen yet?" He asked in a mock mysterious tone that was answered with a punch in the arm.  
"Yes," She looked down for a moment while still walking. "although I haven't had much of a chance as of late."  
"I'm sorry about that...."  
"Why?" Amber asked.  
"Oh, uh....no reason really."  
"Liar." Kathy said in his ear. Carl growled briefly and Amber giggled.  
"Kathy, you shouldn't antagonize Carl like that." Carl gave her a 'how did you know?' look. "I've lived with you long enough to know when Kathy is picking on you."   
Carl adjusted the frames resting on his nose somewhat aggravated. "So do you want to practice your cybernetics tomorrow?"  
Amber looked around the street and smiled slyly. "Only is you buy me some ice-cream!" She pointed to a brightly colored building with ice-cream cones painted on the doors.  
"Dessert after all that?" Carl sighed. "Very well,"  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
"Yeah, yeah." He said dismissively. "Next thing I know you'll be able to get me to buy you expensive jewelry."  
"Ya think so? Hmmm, I'll have to work on that then." Carl just exhaled loudly and shook his head.  
  
  
Later that night when Amber was slipping into a silk shift for sleep, she started a conversation with Kathy.  
"Kathy?" She mouthed.  
"Mmhm?"  
"How does Carl...think of me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Amber blushed. "You know...does he like me?"  
"He has mentioned that you have a very likable personality. And that you were pretty cute." The last sentence came out biting.  
"But no mention of 'liking' liking me?"  
"Not that my memory database can recall."  
"Oh, I see..." She whispered disappointedly. "Do you think that he ever would?"  
"How should I know, I'm not a mind reader."  
"Well you could ask him, couldn't you?"  
"I could but I'm not, what do I look like a secretary mobile?"  
"Geez, sorrrry! What's up with you?" Amber frowned.  
"Nothing!" Kathy's voice went higher.  
"Oooooh, I get it now." Amber laughed.  
"What? What do you get?" Amber kept giggling as she laid onto the bed and pulled up the sheets up to her shoulders. "Goood niiiiiight, Kathy." She said teasingly.  
  
  
***  
  
  
A middle aged woman sat down at her terminal and logged on. Her thick black hair was in a braid half down her back. "Kathy." She said to the screen.  
Kathy's computer image came onto the screen. "Oh, its you Mrs. M. Good evening"  
"Good evening, has our little Amber done any snooping lately?"  
"She has gone through some of Carl's things trying to find why he is so secretive about everything, where he gets his funding, things of that sort."  
"Still up to his old tricks, is he?" Mrs. M said with a delighted smile. The image nodded. "Well then, tell him that I want to have a talk with him, Hylian to Hylian." Her emerald eyes smiled wider.  
  
  
"You Know Who wants to see you." Kathy said as Carl was attaching a wire into his elbow and read the output.   
"That old crone?" He sighed. "I swear I'll never get anything done around here!" He pulled the wire from his body with a grunt. "What does she want?"  
"She would like to speak to you about Amber."  
"Sheesh, remind me, why I put up with her?"  
"Money," Kathy said simply.  
Carl shook his head as he stepped into his hardsuit. After pulling a brown trench coat around the armor to blend in, he put on a fitted cap that had a gothic style 'D' on it. "I wonder what she wants about Amber." Carl asked himself, stepping into the light blue chamber and shooting off into the starry night sky.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Mrs. M heard a thump on her roof and smiled knowingly. She pushed a button and soon Carl joined her in the room. "Good evening Mr. Trezen, so nice to see you again." She smiled courteously.  
"What do you want?" Carl's face was hidden by the shadow of the bill of his hat, "And make it quick, I'm a very busy man."  
The woman's smile faded. "I guess you didn't get his sense of humor."  
"Din Damn it, I'm not who and what you think I am!"  
"What you are," she said hotly, "is Hyrule's hope for the future." She sat down.  
"If you have something important to tell me, then do it. If not, then I'm leaving." He turned and started walking.  
"Tell the girl who you are." She said, authoritatively.  
"She already knows who I am." He turned his head around and saw her frowning out of the corner of his eye.   
"Then tell her what you are smart ass." Carl furrowed his brow and walked out of the door and into the black night.  
"He's too stubborn for his own good." Mrs. M smiled warmly. "Just like he was...." She sighed then turned back to a blue monitor screen filled with old Hylian script.  
  
"Was there really a need to be so rude to her?" Kathy asked.  
"Was there really a need to drag me all the way across the friggin' city?" Carl mouthed silently, pulling the bill down to cover more of his face.  
"No, not really......Carl, how do you feel about Amber?"  
"Huh. why should you care?"  
"I don't" she lied.  
"Then why did you ask?" He mouthed with a crooked eyebrow.  
"I don't know...." Kathy trailed off.  
"I see," 'How do feel about Amber?' He asked himself; memories of her laying on the ground pouting like a spoiled little girl, her blushing as he complimented her cooking, her wavy black hair flowing down her back, that sweet smile, her fussing over him the day he was 'attacked' by the mobile, those memories made him smile. So wrapped up in his thoughts was he that Carl didn't hear a bum asking for money until he asked a third time.  
"Hmm? Oh sorry I didn't bring any money with me tonight." Carl said dissmisively.  
The grungy man stood up behind him and pulled out a knife. "I know you have some, you just don't want to give it! Well, I think I will be able to change your mind."   
Carl continued to walk along. "I told you I don't have any."  
The man reached out and pulled on Carl's trench coat, ripping it off and revealing his armor. "Holy Farore!" He exclaimed as Carl whirled around, his face contorted into a angry sneer.  
Carl grabbed him by the neck and forced him to the wall. "Give me one good reason why I don't kill you." He said as he pressed his left hand up to the man's forehead. The man was hyperventilating and couldn't answer. "I'm waiting."  
"Uh, uh." Carl squeezed his neck tighter.  
"Sorry, I just can't take any chances of anyone knowing the identity of The Trezen. No hard feelings you understand. After all, you brought this on yourself."  
His psyblade stuck through the back of the man's head and into the building. Carl turned the saber off and the man fell face first into a puddle, the muddy water turning red with his blood. Carl shook his head and, making sure no one was watching, and continued walking into the mist filled night.  
  
***  
  
  
"Papa!"   
"Amber, get back!" A tall man yelled holding a bat as he faced a rouge mobile that mutated into a locust like being. "Run away to your Aunt's house!"  
"But Papa, I don't want to leave you!" Amber cried gripping a broom handle.  
The mobile rushed at Amber's father and nearly took him down. Now facing the mobile's back, he hit it across the back. The machine turned and roared. "Leave, now!" Amber stood frightened. "Damn it! Go!"  
Amber looked at him then quickly at her dead mother who's arms still clutched her crying baby brother and then ran out of the house. As she slammed the door behind her, Amber heard a scream of horror and began to cry, running down the street as fast as she could.  
  
  
Amber opened her eyes and sat up in bed, wrapping her arms around her chest and shivering.  
"Amber, are you sick? You are shivering and sweating at the same time."  
"No Kathy, I'm fine....just a dream is all." She looked across the room distantly. "Just a dream." 


	5. Truths And Lies

CHAPTER 5 TRUTHS AND LIES  
  
  
As Amber walked up the stairs and into the kitchen, she heard the sounds of classical Hylian music. Getting caught up in the soft flowing notes, she felt like she was walking on a cloud and found Carl typing something on the computer. She could tell she was talking to Kathy, but his voice was to soft for her to understand what it was about.  
Carl suddenly stopped talking , stood up, and asked her quickly. "Did you hear or see anything?" He made sure he was covering the screen.  
"I, well...no." Amber said shaking her head, her eyes full of questioning  
Seemingly satisfied, Carl turned around and pushed a few buttons. The screen went blank for a moment and came back to life showing a screen that connected to the word wide web. "You get the day off, use it wisely." Carl motioned to the screen. "Just tell Kathy to call me if you need anything." He walked away and a moment later Amber heard the door to Carl's room closing.  
"Hmmmm," She looked at the screen. "well I guess I'll start then." She sat down in the chair and logged on to the internet and typed in 'The Trezen' in the search engine.  
After three solid hours of reading articles and watching limited footage of the elusive Trezen. Amber hit a site that was password protected. She found it strange that the user name and password were already entered but she figured it was just her lucky day. The sapphire eyed Hylian clicked the enter button and a screen with a 3-D computer generated Trezen pointing at himself with his thumb. There was a caption underneath it reading:  
To find me, follow your ears.  
'Follow my ears?' All Amber could hear was her own breath and beating heart. But, a moment later, she could swear she heard a very faint high pitched rhythm, like from an ocarina or harp.  
Standing, she briefly stretched the inactivity from her body and once again listened for the melody. 'Yes, I hear it again! I didn't imagine it!' She started walking around the house trying to pinpoint the source. As she past the small hall, the music could be heard much clearer. 'No way,' Her heart began to race.  
Her legs became lead weights and her arm was shaking as she reached up and turned the door knob. Amber crooked her eyebrow when she stepped into the room and found out that Carl was not there.  
She walked closer to his bed and jumped back and took a defensive stance when a part of the wall slid back to reveal a platform. Amber blinked anxiously as she walked on the lift and began to descend. The elevator doors opened to reveal a dark laboratory.  
"He-hello?.....Carl?" Her whole body began to shake. Soon, she turned but stopped as she heard a light turn on and began shaking even more.  
"Hey says not to be afraid and to turn around." Kathy said.  
"Who-who says?" She mouthed.  
"Just turn around." Kathy said simply. It was the slowest seconds of her life.  
Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the light reflecting off of forest green armor. "N-n-n-n-n-o wuckin' fey!"  
"He laughed." Kathy said.  
"How do you know?" Amber whispered.  
"I am connected to The Trezen as I am connected to Carl and you." Was the answer. "He says he's been waiting for you."  
The Trezen walked forward and placed its left hand on Amber's cheek. She drew back as it reached out, but when the armor met her flesh, it seemed somehow....familiar. "He says that you are cute." He took his hand off her cheek.  
'So The Trezen really is a he!' She thought as she felt her cheeks reddening. "How do you know Carl, and come to think of it....just where is that boy?"  
"Carl repairs the damages to my suit, he also upgrades my suit, he said." Kathy repeated into Amber's ear.  
Amber nodded. "Then, were is Carl? I heard him shut the door to his room."  
"He is around." Kathy repeated for The Trezen.  
Amber has suddenly become mad and frowned at all the secrets that had been kept from her over the time she had come to live with Carl and snapped. "ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!" She shouted at the helmet of The Trezen. "Where the hell is Carl!? If you don't tell me right now, I'm going to the police and I mean it!" Her voice echoed in the silent lab and when neither Kathy or The Trezen answered, she huffed in anger and turned around.  
"Wait," Kathy said as she reached the elevator. Amber stopped. "If you wish to know who I am and where Carl is," Kathy said for the armor. "You must understand that you're life will never be the same again."  
"My life has already changed so much that I don't care anymore." She said solemnly, her eyes finding the ground.  
She saw a helmet roll to a stop by her feet. She was startled by it and picked it up to examine it. "Well come on girl, you do want to see my face do you not?" The Trezen said my means of Kathy.  
Amber gulped audibly and turned slowly. When she saw his face, she inhaled sharply and nearly dropped the helmet in shock. "You? No!" She rubbed her eyes, but Carl's face was still there.  
"Hello Amber." Carl stood blankfaced, hand on his hips.  
"Okay, good joke. Hah, hah. We've all had our little jollies, now where is the real Trezen?" A cold look from Carl made Amber gasp. "You-you're serious aren't you?"  
"It would seem so,"  
"Then how did you make up the name Mister Trezen?" She made quotation marks with her fingers.  
"You just said it." Carl smiled.  
"All I said was 'then how did you make up the name Mister.....Trezen.....' hey wait a minute!" She dropped the helmet on the ground. "You really are The Trezen aren't you?"  
"Duh," Kathy said.  
"But, but the killings of Aaron, and, and,....."  
"I'm still just Carl." As he took a step toward her, Amber took one back.  
"Get away from me!" She screamed running backwards into the elevator and closing the doors.  
Carl sighed as he watched her go. "Aren't you going to go after her?" Kathy asked with a cross tone.  
"No, she can take care of herself." He picked the helmet off the floor. "Might as well get this suit off."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Amber was starting to shed tears as she ran from the building that was her home for the past two months. She ran until she was out of breath and leaned down on her thighs. Taking in huge gasps of air she stood back up and looked around. "Uh oh, I think I'm lost."  
"Do you want directions back to Carl's house?" Kathy asked.   
"No!" She said hotly. People that were passing by gave her funny looks.  
"Okay if you're sure."  
Amber began to walk in the direction of what she thought was the arcade where she first met her unlikely friend.  
"Hey baby, wanna go someplace dark?" A rather large and muscular man with an unshaven face cat-called to Amber.  
She turned and turned her nose up at him, insulted. "Piss off."  
Just then a police cruiser slowly drove by. "Hey Danial, looks like Terrence is up to his old tricks again."  
"He can't learn can he?"  
  
"Come on baaaaby you know you want it." Terrence grabbed Amber's left arm.  
"Let go...."  
"Not until I have some fun first."  
  
"Let's break this thing up before it gets any worse." Officer Henderson said.  
"Yeeeeah!" Amber swung around, ripping the man's arm from his body and hit Terrence in the face with her metal arm, taking off his head.  
"Shit! Looks like it just did!"  
"30 H.T.C."  
"Go ahead 30." Dispatch responded.  
"Will be 45 at Trayn and South, witness murder."  
"Clear, 15:37"  
As the officers got to Amber, she was starring at her hand dripping with blood. She turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Miss, you're going to have to come with us."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"CARL!" Kathy screamed into Carl's ear.  
"Aaaah!" Carl screamed and held his ear. "What the hell was that all about?!" He put down a sheet of paper with lines of computer/bio output printed on it.  
"Amber, she's just been arrested!"  
"Really? For what?" He asked, still sitting.  
"She took off a guy's head with her cybernetic arm!"  
"Damn! Those things come in handy." Carl chuckled.  
"Well, aren't you going to help her? Get your Trezen suit ready!"  
"Oh don't get so excited." Carl said. "She'll have to wait until tomorrow."  
"Why?"  
"To teach her not to go running the streets and getting herself in trouble."  
"She's going to be mad at you for leaving her in jail all night."  
"Does it look like I'm frightened?" He crooked his eyebrow and stood up and walked over to his terminal in the pit. "Feed me the data on how much strength she used."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Amber" Kathy said softly.  
"Yea?" Amber mouthed, looking down at the floor of the holding cell.  
"Ummm...........I told Carl that you were arrested."  
"Yes, and? He is going to come and help me, right?" She asked silently.  
"Um, no."  
"What?!" Amber screamed. People in other cells looked at her. "You people got a problem?" Her eyes burned all sho were unlucky enough to see them.  
"What do you mean no?" She mouthed to Kathy, her brows furrowed in anger.  
"Well he is, eventually. He says that he is leaving you in here overnight to have you learn some humility."  
Amber huffed angrily. "I'll teach him to leave me here." She mouthed 


	6. To Become A Fugitive

CHAPTER 6 TO BECOME A FUGITIVE  
  
  
Carl woke up the next morning and took his time getting ready. He ate breakfast and watched TV until about noon when he turned it off. "Okay, fun time."  
He stepped into the elevator in his room and entered the 'pit'. As he stepped into the armor and had it seal over his body, he asked Kathy, "Could you please inform Amber that I am on my way?"  
  
"Amber, Carl is coming for you now."  
" 'Bout time!" She mouthed laying on the bed in her cell, her hand propping up her head as she lazily wiggled her foot over her crossed knee.  
"One more thing, Him and I are going to do a ventriloquist act, so please don't say a word...in fact act surprised."  
"He better get here soon." She warned.  
  
"Okay, its all taken care of." Kathy informed Carl.  
"Good," Carl responded as he placed the helmet on his head and sealed his visor. "this shouldn't he too hard."  
"Carl, have you realized that the police have been hunting you for the past eight weeks?"  
Carl smirked. "Yep."  
"And that you're going to bust into the headquarters of the H.C.T.P.D?"   
"Yep"  
"You're impossible you know that?!" If Kathy could have smiled, she would have.  
Carl laughed. "Oh yeah..." The blue electricity played over the armor and all the way up the shaft. The floor gave way and Carl shot through the shaft and up through the air. "Yaaahooo!" A trail of energy flew out behind him and dissipated.  
Leaping and bounding eventually landed Carl to the headquarters of the police where poor Amber was being held. The right arm opened up and an explosive charge popped out. He placed the charge and backflipped across the street to another building top.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"All right Miss Hailee, tell me what happened." Blin said, somewhat board as he propped his foot on his wooden deck, the chair squeaked as he did.  
Amber rolled her eyes at the detective disgustedly. "How did you ever get to be a cop anyway?" she asked the fat Moe Blin.  
Blin frowned and waited quietly until Amber began to speak. "I was just walking to a local arcade and that guy grabbed me."  
"And for that you decided to take his head off with your arm? And just where did you get those cybernetics? You don't look like you could afford the extent of them." Blin glanced at a piece of paper in his hand. "All of your joints, the left side of your body and a whole arm," He looked up at her, "one doctor I called said that would cost well over three million rupees."  
"That's none of your damn business." Amber said matter of factly. "That guy deserved it anyway."  
Blin growled, he was getting sick of this girl's brash. "I'll ask you again, where did you get those cybernetics?"  
As if on cue, the building shook, throwing Blin out of his chair. "What the hell?!" Officers that recovered from the blast stood and looked at the hole in the ceiling.  
Curses and gasps expelled from mouths as a forest green armor slowly descended from the sky. "Shit! Its The Trezen!" Blin shouted as the armor finally landed on the tiled floor. Everyone trained their pistols to the armor.  
The armor looked around and pointed to a relieved looking Amber. "Give the girl to me." Instead of a male voice, a female came out.  
"What?!" Fos screamed coming from his office. "It's a woman?!"  
"I'd suggest that you put the guns away before anybody gets hurt." No-one made a move and The Trezen's right arm opened up with the four muzzles. "I'd suggest that you do."  
Blin nodded to the officers and holstered his side arm, as did the others. "You know you won't get away with this you pathetic piece of metal!"  
"Hah! You idiots haven't caught me yet, and I doubt that you ever will." Kathy's voice told the detective. "Now, if you'll excuse me," The Trezen said as Amber was wrapped up in it's arm. "I really must dash."  
As The Trezen lifted off the ground, Amber called out, "Tootles!"  
"Damn it!" Blin shouted, throwing down Ambrosia Hailee's file onto the ground.  
"Get a Firebat up and follow him!" Fos shouted.  
"Yes sir!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
~So Amber, did you enjoy yourself last night?~  
Amber growled. "Set me down and you'll find out!" She said her face bunched up in anger. Pting! A bullet ricochet off Carl's armor. "What the hell?"  
~Kathy, how many are there?~  
"Three Firebat helicopters."  
~Damn, you'd think that I did something wrong.~  
"Yeah, killing five teenagers, destroying police property, and busting out a murderer right out from under their noses, no offense Amber, but who's counting?"  
Amber's stomach sunk as Carl landed on a roof and quickly shot back up into the sky. "Easy!!!" She said, getting green in the face.  
~Well excuse me!~ Carl shouted. ~Kathy, explosive charges.~  
"You got it."  
After Carl leaped up again and twirled in mid-air and started firing at the attacking one man helicopters. One of the explosive cartridges from the suits arm and hit the blades, shattering it to pieces. A large piece of shrapnel flew up into the cockpit, running through the pilot. The metal shard stuck out of the top of his head, blowing his face off.  
~Damn it!~ Carl cursed as he was hit with a shell and thrown into a whirl. He landed onto a roof top and rolled end over end, Amber flying from his arm.  
Amber rolled on the ground and struggled to prop herself up in her metal elbow. "Unng...." She looked up to see a Firebat swooping down at her. She covered her head and slouched over as it started to fire at her, trails of bullet holes appearing around her body.  
A startled Amber heard an explosion behind her and peeked up to see Carl, his gun barrels smoking on his right arm. ~Amber, are you okay?~  
She paled and pointed behind him. He turned and was shot in the chest by the remaining Firebat, blasting him back next to Amber. ~Damn that hurt!~  
"Carl?!, Carl?!" Amber shouted.  
~My suit's thrashed.~ He said on the ground, ~I can't move!~ Circuits shorted out in his chest. ~Ahhh!~  
"Carl, your life support system for the suit is down!" Kathy shouted in his pointed Hylian ear.  
~Great.~ More shots were fired. Amber got angry and stood up, a slight morning breeze stirring her dark locks.   
"Amber, the pilot is coming back for more!" Kathy said.   
Amber closed her eyes, her face to the ground. "Kathy, activate my cybernetics."  
The pilot's face turned from a quick surprise to one of arrogance as he dove down at the raven hair. "Are you crazy! Remember the last time you used them!?"  
"We don't have time to think about it! Just do it!"  
"All right..." Amber could feel a new strength in her legs. "Level one is all you should need." The pilot's face went back to startled surprise as Amber leaped into the air and landed on the domed glass of the cockpit.  
"What the hell?" A wild look came to Amber's clear clue eyes. She punched through the glass easily with her metal arm. With a wicked smile she ripped the control stick out of the control panel.   
"Bye, bye!" She blew a teasing kiss to the pilot, backflipped off the small helicopter and landed by Carl.  
The pilot could only watch as the side of a skyscraper grew closer and closer until it crashed through the glass wall and into the interior of the building, exploding. After she witnessed the explosion Amber looked down at Carl in his busted armor.   
~Amber, my battery is dead, just get out of here. I'm sure that the police have already called for back up.~  
"Oh no. I'm not gonna have me owing you anything! You're coming along even if I have to drag you!"  
"It looks like you'll have to Amber, the suit is almost immobile." Kathy informed a frowning Amber.  
"Great." Amber bent down and wrapped Carl's right arm around her shoulders. She groaned as she tried lifting the armored twenty year old. "Damn boy, you're heavy!"  
"This might help." Kathy said. A huge surge of energy came into Amber's legs and she started to stand.  
"Wow Kathy, what did you do?"  
A giggle from Kathy. "I raised the power of your leg cybernetics to level three."  
"I like it!"  
"That's great, but you had better get a move on, more Firebats just took off and they're heading this way!"  
"Okay, let's see if I can't get us home in one piece."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Lord Ganon, we think we found a friend of The Trezen."  
"Go on."  
"Her name is Ambrosia Hailee. The Trezen rescued her right under my nose!"  
"Oh, and of course you tried to stopping him." Ganondorf said sarcastically.  
"We tried, but she threatened the lives of my fellow officers."   
"She?"  
"Yes, The Trezen spoke, it was feminine!"  
Mr. Dragmire shook his head pittily. "Are you completely stupid?"  
"Sir?"  
"Ever hear of a voice synthesizer?"  
"Oh yeah." Blin said, a light clicking on in his head.  
"I would slap you right now if I could." Ganon said rolling his eyes. "Anyway, we can use this."  
"How so Lord Ganon?"  
"First get Fos..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
As the pit door opened Amber stepped out, still propping Carl on her shoulder. She set the armor wearing man on the floor and took of his helmet, placing it aside.  
Carl leaned back his head, breathing deeply. His yellow lenses started fogging up as the cool air of the pit came to his skin. "I'll get you some water." Amber said.  
Carl nodded and watched her leave, "Kathy," Carl whispered. "How bad is it?"  
"Very, the chest armor took so much damage you might as well build it over."  
He groaned. "Damn it!" Carl shouted as the suit opened up to let him out. He shouted again, only in pain as a shard of the metal that was lodged in his shoulder ripped out of his flesh, tearing the black body suit as well. Carl put his hand on the wound, blood seeping through his fingers.  
"You okay Carl?" Kathy asked worriedly.  
"Yeah, just great." He responded angrily. Carl stepped out of the powered suit of armor, took a few steps and collapsed onto the ground.   
  
  
"Amber, get down here quick! Carl fell!" Amber gasped as the voice of Kathy came to her ears, the glass of water slipping from her slender hand and shattering on the kitchen floor. She rushed back to Carl's bedroom.  
  
  
"Well Carl, it seems that you have caused even more pain for yourself now." Mrs. M. shook her head sadly and sighed as she watched the news flash. "You just don't think things out." She sighed again. "Now they won't hesitate to kill you or Amber." She gave a quirky smile. "That is if they can ever find you....Kathy."  
Kathy's blonde haired blue eyed visage appeared on the television screen. "Good afternoon Mrs. M. It has been awhile."  
The woman smiled. "Link me to Carl."  
Kathy's face grew serious and shook her head, the electronic hair shifting as she did. "Uh, uh. No can do."  
"And why, may I ask?"  
"He's hurt pretty bad, and Amber is with him."  
"Well that's just great!" Mrs. M. twirled her hair and stopped, frustrated that she caught herself doing so. 'Blast that Carl, I haven't twirled my hair this much in a long time!' "Well, as soon as he is alone, connect him to me!"  
"Geez I'm getting so sick of having to play secretary for you people!" Kathy's brows furrowed in anger.  
"Now, now Kathy don't get so excited!" The emerald eyes woman said, tisking the computer program.  
"I am not getting excited!"  
Mrs. M. laughed motherly. "Then what would you call it?"  
Kathy 'oooh'ed angrily and disappeared from the television screen, the original show coming back on.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The elevator door opened and Amber gasped as she saw Carl struggling to get up. When she tried to help him up, Carl swatted her hand away angrily. "I don't need your help!"  
"Let the pig headed idiot try it himself." Kathy said angrily of Carl.  
"But he's hurt." she mouthed, concerned.  
"He's a big boy. He can tale care of himself." Kathy said reassuringly.  
Carl managed to stand up eventually and wobbled a bit as he finally found his footing. He methodically walked over to a medical kit and stripped the black body suit down to his waist, his teeth grit hard. Carl took out some bandaging and tried wrapping it around his shoulder. It kept slipping off however and he threw it to the ground.  
"Are you done being Mr. Stubborn now?" Amber asked with a smirk.  
Carl gave her a stern look as he picked up the bandaging and tossed it to her. The Trezen gave her a quick smile and nodded in resignation. "Yea, I pulled my head from my ass."  
"For now anyway." Kathy said with humor in her voice.  
"Oh, shut up."  
"Carl, that wasn't very nice." Amber said as she put some peroxide on a rag and dabbed the wound getting the desired effect of Carl yelping at the sudden stinging. "Awww, does that hurt?" Amber asked mockingly." Carl growled a response. "You know this is gonna have to be sewn up."  
Carl sighed. "Figures. Next time you get in trouble, remind me to stay home. Amber jabbed Carl skin with the needle harder than what was needed. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?!"  
"Oops, my hand slipped." Amber said coarsely.  
"Yeah, I bet." Carl pointed to a needle. "Inject that into my shoulder, it numbs the skin."  
"Yes, Your Highness." Amber said retrieving the numbing agent. She stuck it to the left of the wound.  
"Okay, start sewing." Carl said with his head leaned back against the cool metal wall. A few minutes later, Carl began speaking again. "Amber,"  
"What?" She asked in a tired tone.  
"I'm...sorry. For saying that." He sighed. "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave."  
Amber smiled sweetly. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, besides," she finished the last stitch and tied up the thread. "I can't very well learn to control my new body, so to speak, by myself can I?"  
"Why not, I did?" Carl said still berating himself.  
"With many bodily injuries I might add." Kathy added.  
"And that is why I need a teacher," She said simply. "Besides, didn't you say that I could stay here for as long as I wanted to?"  
"Something like that, yea."  
"Well, I'm not ready to leave."  
"Touche'" Carl said nodding his head. "I'm gonna take a shower." He smiled slyly. "Care to join me?" Carl walked to the elevator laughing his head off.  
Amber rolled her eyes. "Men."  
"Agreed!" Kathy said. Amber looked at the trashed suit with her big blue eyes. "What's wrong Amber?" She asked, concerned.  
"What is gonna happen with the armor?"   
"We....haven't decided yet."  
Amber sighed heavily. "Its all my fault isn't it?"  
"Of course not!" Kathy said. "It was Carl's for being so cocky that led to the near destruction of the armor."  
"Yea, I guess you're right...."  
"Carl just told me that he is going to get some sleep after he is done and you should too."  
Amber gave a big yawn. "Good idea." She slowly made her way to her room on the other side of Carl's workshop.  
She quickly took a shower to rid herself of the stench of the jail and climbed into bed, putting her hands behind her head. 'What a life I have.' She thought staring at the ceiling 'Now that I think of it, why is Carl making me train? Its not like some earth ending evil lurking around.' She soon closed her eyes and fell into a dream filled sleep.  
  
"Damn it, I could sleep for a week." Carl said as he slipped into his bed naked.  
"Not just yet I'm afraid."  
Carl groaned on recognition of the voice. "As if this day could get any worse."  
"You know that was a stupid thing to do."  
"Well what would you want me to do, huh? leave her there?"  
"You know good and well that-" Carl reached up and turned off the small jewel in his ear.  
"She's gonna be really pissed that I did that." Carl laid on his side as sleep overcame him. His dreams were filled with mobiles and life before the lab accident. 


	7. New Beginings

CHAPTER 7 NEW BEGINNINGS  
  
Amber woke up to see Carl welding what appeared to be part of his chest armor. She sat up and put her arms behind her head and stretched with a huge yawn. She then noticed it was more then just the chest armor. "Ask him how the repairs go." She mouthed to Kathy.   
Carl suddenly stopped and lifted the welding mask from his face. "Oh , you're awake now huh?" His smile grew on his face and nodded. "Good," Carl took off the helmet and placed the welding torch and gloves to the side. "now we can get back to your training."  
Amber responded with a long groan and Carl began to laugh. "What's so funny?!" She asked indignantly.  
Carl smiled warmly and walked up to Amber, still sitting on the bed. He reached out and placed his hand on her cheek, causing her heart to beat madly. Something about that touch just made her go crazy! And she was about to put her hand on his when he took it away. "That face you made when I said that." He flashed his smile again and she silently pleaded to The Tree for him to do it again. "It was so cute! Hahahaha! Besides I was only kidding." 'Ohhh, the audacity of that man!' Amber thought angrily and "Hmf"ed and turned her head to the right, away from him.  
Carl chuckled. "Oh, so I guess you don't want to go out for some fun tonight huh? okay, I guess you want to train...I'll start getting the gear ready."  
"No!, that is I mean to say, that going out tonight will be fine." Amber said too quickly for her liking.  
A half smile from Carl. "Good, but you're gonna have to do something with that hair of yours, we wouldn't want you to get noticed now would we?"  
"Well, I'll think of something." Carl didn't like the smile that Amber now had playing at her lips. "How long do I have to get ready?"  
"Awhile yet, just chill for a while, mmmm two, three hours, then start getting ready, okay?" Carl responded as he pulled a drape around the workshop half of the room and Amber soon heard the wielding gun firing up again.  
"He'll be to involved in the repairs to even notice anything for the next few hours, just don't move the separation, you might get injured from metal or something like that." Kathy said into Amber's right ear.  
Amber nodded sharply and sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs and thought about what to do, now that she found out who The Trezen really is, she really didn't have anything to do. Shrugging she started up the old wooden steps of the basement to the doorway that lead into the kitchen. "Well, I think I'll vegetate for awhile." She said hopping over the top of the leather couch in the living room and turned on the TV.  
After finding out that there was nothing on for the fifth time, she settled on a news channel. As the stock market report was on, she heard the computer beeping. 'Huh?'  
She peeked up over the back of the couch and saw the computer screen flashing. Walking over she saw:   
  
Encoded Transmission Please Enter Password:  
  
Amber looked at the screen with curiosity tapping on her shoulder. 'I don't think Carl will like being interrupted so....' She sat down in the chair and furrowed her brow. 'Password huh? hmmm, let's try....'  
  
TREZEN  
  
A second later, a new screen appeared:  
  
Password accepted  
  
'Well, that was easy enough.' Amber thought with an inward laugh. 'For being so secretive, Carl should have thought of something different than that!'  
  
Incoming Encoded Message  
  
"Carl, It's me." 'A woman?......maybe I don't know Carl as well as I thought I did...' Amber thought somewhat sadly. "Ganon, he's planning something, and it isn't donating money to charities! I think it might have something to do with her, but I cannot tell for certain yet. Something bad is going on at that tower, and I don't like it one bit.  
  
End of Transmission Save Message? Y/N?  
  
Amber hit the Y key and the message was saved. 'Ganon? Who in Nayru's name is that? And who is Her?' Amber thought as she looked at the clock on the computer screen Noticing the time, she hurriedly made her way downstairs and began preparations for the night, the thoughts of the message tumbling over and over in her mind.  
  
  
"Hey, Carl!" Kathy shouted in his ear.  
Carl grimaced and picked up a rag and wiped off his hands. "Quitin' time huh?"  
"Correct, you also have an urgent encoded message."  
"Play it." Kathy did as was requested and Carl almost paled. "Damn it, why now?" This was defiantly going to hamper the evening, at least on his part. He was just glad that Amber did have to worry about it. Carl decided that he was going to have to put on a care free front this evening while they enjoyed themselves.  
When Carl moved back the partition between the shop and Amber's living quarters, his breath caught in his throat. Amber had put on his sisters favorite bluegreen dress, it fit so perfect Carl nearly choked. He knew who the dress fit a woman's form, he had seen his older sibling wear it often to prestigious events with the family, but never did Carl think that it could fit so. The back draped all the way down to the lower back, showing her bare skin. The spagetti straps that held the dress over Amber's slim shoulders came down and connected the front, pushing her breasts almost teasingly high. The garment hugged her legs, with a long slit that ran from her ankle all the way up her hip on the left side. She turned, her raven hair finding it's place on her right shoulder. Carl just stood and stared, mesmerized.  
Amber noticed him then, her cheeks flared with crimson. "Did your sister like this dress?"   
"Linna, her name was Linna." He closed the partition back once more. "Yes she did, and now I do to."  
This caused Amber to blush even deeper "Just 'cause I'm in it huh?"  
"That could be it as well, so I take it that you want to go someplace fancy tonight?" Carl chuckled.  
"Yup! You guessed it, I call this payback for leaving me in that cell."  
Carl rolled his eyes. "I'll be hearing about that until I die won't ?" He began to walk to the steps. "I'll come down stairs when I'm ready."  
"Okay!" Amber called to him as she fixed her hair up into a bun.  
  
Amber smelled Carl before he spoke to him. The cologne he wore was the same as her father's and it made her feel sad and secure at the same time. "Ready to go Amber?" Amber turned around and nodded approvingly, but not at the question that Carl asked. "Then let us be off." He crooked out his right arm and Amber took it around hers.  
"Such a gentleman." She giggled.  
"Oh yes, that's me! Mechanic, Assassin of Mobiles, and Gentleman! Hahahah!!!" 'I wonder how many more times I'll be able to laugh with her.'  
  
"What, you didn't know I had a car?" Carl asked with a sly grin on his face as he helped Amber into the passenger side.  
"How can I Mister Secret?" Amber said with a hint of laughter.  
As Carl drove along on the city's roads, he kept thinking about the message, wondering what Ganon was going to do. How much time would he have left to train Amber, to see her become what he knew what she was to be in the future.   
Amber thought about the same message all through dinner. Although she tried to keep a happy demeanor, Carl saw right through it. He had asked her what was wrong, but she denied it. The fun time that was meant to be really wasn't that evening for both of them.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Lord Ganon," Fos said in his rasping voice.   
"Don't call me that in public you idiot!" Ganondorf growled as the ancient gerudo stepped from his black stretch limo. His driver shut the door.  
"I am sorry Mr. Dragmire!" Ganon buttoned the blazer of his suit and began walking briskly toward Ganon Tower. "We are getting closer to finding the girl's family. We've been looking for three straight weeks, who ever they are, someone doesn't want us knowing."  
"That is no excuse, I want them found!" Ganon growled again and clenched his fist. He stopped infront of a gold and glass plated elevator and turned to his stoolie. "Or else." Ganon stepped into the elevator.  
"Yes Mr. Ganondorf-" Fos' voice was cut off from Ganon's ears as the doors shut. Halfway through the trip in the elevator, his cell phone rang.   
"Speak."  
"We have finished it, Lord Ganon." The Gerudo smiled evilly as flames of power and lust flickered in his golden eyes.  
  
"....and it's armor is even stronger than the Trezen's." Ganon smiled as he gazed upon a blood red suit of powered armor. Built to his huge height and frame, it was an impressive piece of work. The helmet's lower half, a cold gray that matched the hand and foot armor. The visor was jet black that matched the color of Ganon's cold heart. Each foot and hand contained knuckle bomb charges while the hands where specially fitted to allow the King of the Gerudos' magic to flow from his hands to his opponent.  
Ganon ran his finger over the right arm of the suit. "How do you know it is that strong?"  
"We ran test after test, remember when the Trezen got shot by the Firebat helicopters?"  
"Yes,"  
"Well," The gray haired scientist continued. "we fired the same shells, the same number of times, three, with just a small dent. We even fired one extra time to be sure."  
"Ah! Wonderful!" An oily smile played upon Ganon's thin lips. "I cannot wait to use it on the man that calls himself The Trezen!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Damn it Carl!" Amber said rolling on the ground as Carl slammed the butt of his boe on the wooden planked training room floor over and over again. She trapped the boe in her arms and flung him as hard as she could.  
Her trainer flipped and landed on his feet. "Excellent!" Amber got to his feet. "Now, Kathy level three please."  
"Right away Carl." More power surged through their bodies and Carl charged at the girl. He tool a stab at her. Amber leaped up and landed on the wooden pole with a cat's grace.  
"You're getting slow Mr. Trezen."   
"Slow?!" Carl whipped the boe from under her feet. Amber leaped back and tackled Carl to the ground. Carl threw her off with his leg and she slammed onto her face with an 'Oomf!" Carl flipped to his feet and twirled the staff. "Come and get it."  
Amber charged and stepped into the swing of Carl and wrenched it from his hands. the boe just missed the whiskers on Carl's chin as he swung his head back. The intense training lasted for more hours and ended when Carl put up his hand. "All right." Carl said heaving his breaths. "That's enough. You did very good today." He began walking stiffly from the training room, mumbling about himself being to old for this. Amber smiled and wiped the sweat from her brow.  
  
Carl stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the floor as he walked over to his bed and sat down, hands between his knees. Out of habit he glanced at the small picture on his dresser when his whole family was still alive. His eyes went to a small wooden box. Carl walked over and opened the top carved with the triforce and a small fearie on either side of it. Resting inside a cushioned red velvet lining was a small golden amulet on a leather strap. On either side of the amulet, there were what appeared to be frequency waves, but not exactly. "Mama...." Carl's mind soon went back to the day his mother died.  
  
"Carl, your mother would like to talk to you." Carl's father said stepping out of the bedroom. Getting up, Carl nervously walked into the room, his dad shutting the door as he left.  
Carl saw his mother lying in bed. Most of the thick brown hair was now gone and her skin drew tightly over her bones. The sparkling emeralds of her eyes still held the same brilliant shine. The disease she had had destroyed her body.  
Mother smiled. "Carl, my son...." She took her hands and placed them on his. "My son, you have a very important destiny for Hyrule and her people."  
"Destiny?" Carl's ten year old mind could not understand.  
"You may not understand now, but in time it will be revealed to you." Carl gave a quick nod. Mother let go of his hands and took something off her neck and placed it in Carl's hands. Wrapping his small hands over the golden pendant. She said. "This is the sign of your destiny, and," Mother started having trouble breathing. "And you will know the time when to pass on this powerful symbol of Hyrule. "She coughed weakly. "Tell your father to come in here."  
"Okay, Mama...." Carl said hugging his mother for the last time.  
  
"My Destiny" Carl clutched the amulet tightly in his hand and walked from his room. Amber nearly ran into him.  
"Carl!" She grabbed his hand and drug him over to the TV screen.  
"What in Farore is wrong Amber?!"  
"Look at the TV!" Amber said frantically.  
"Last night in Kakariko, a house was broken into and the occupants, 55 year old Panrah Foxwood and her husband, 57 year old Jaykob Foxwood were kidnapped." The male reporter said in his pressed gray suit. "Kakariko police say that they don't have much to work on, but it is apparent that it was not a burglary, as was first thought."  
Amber turned to her side, grabbing Carl's arm. "That's my Aunt and Uncle! Do something!"  
"I'm sorry, this is all my fault..." Kathy said in their pointed ears. "I tried keeping where they lived a secret for as long as I could. He had so many people working on it that I couldn't block them all."  
"No one is blaming you Kathy," Carl said. "I know this was an eventuality from the message I got a few weeks ago."  
'So I was 'our little friend'!' Amber thought. "So who is Ganon?" She asked.  
Carl's eyebrows rose in surprise. "How in Nayru's name do you know about Ganon?"  
'Oh, smooth Amber.' She mentally kicked herself doing some fast thinking. "Uhhhh, you said so."  
"Uh hu, when?"  
"Just now."  
Carl looked at her over his blue rims. "A-a-ammb-e-e-r" He said suspiciously.   
Even though Amber was an inch taller than her friends, she felt as if she was about six inches tall from that look. It didn't take long her for her to spill the beans. "Okay, okay, I heard that same message you did." The silence coming from him was deafening. "I-"  
Carl held up his hand. "Stow it, I don't need to hear your reason." Amber could still sense aggravation from him but kept her mouth shut since it had gotten her in enough trouble already. "So....what should we do about this?" Carl smirked mysteriously.  
"Are you sure she's ready Carl?" Kathy's face frowned on the TV screen.  
"I guess we'll have to see, won't we?"  
  
As the elevator stopped and opened, the two Hylians strolled out and Carl halted her in the center of the pit. "Stay here." Carl said with a sly smile upon his visage.  
She watched him walk over to a control panel and push a series of buttons and a compartment began slowly rising from the ground. Her eyes widened as more and more of the object could be seen. She gasped aloud when she could see it in full.   
The armor was pure glossy black from head to toe save for the visor on the helmet which was turquoise. Even the foot and knuckle bombs were like the night sky. Carl walked and stood infront of the armor, arms crossed. "You like?"  
"Did you rebuild the Trezen?"  
"No, I repaired that armor suit." He chuckled. "but this isn't the Trezen." She gave him a blank look. "I call it Thera, my greatest work."  
"I take offense to that." Kathy said from a nearby monitor.  
"Besides you Kat....anyway, we might as well get you suited up."  
"You mean this is..." She could hardly speak the words she was so giddy at the moment. "This one is mine?" Amber pointed to the armor.  
"Seems that way." Carl said with a gentile smile.  
"OOOOOO!!!!!! Thank you!!" Amber put her arms around Carl's waist and squeezed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"   
Carl winced and tapped Amber's shoulder. "Air!"  
She blushed and undid her arms from him. "Sorry."  
"S'okay." He breathed in deeply and exhaled. "Now, go into that room, there will be a black bodysuit hanging there. Take off all your clothing and put it on, I shall be waiting for you here." Amber gave a quick nod and went into the room to change.  
"So, you have given into your destiny?" Kathy asked as Amber closed the door.  
"Not completely." He held the amulet in his hand from under his shirt. "I still intend to come out of this trial alive."  
  
Ten minutes later, Amber walked from the small changing room and saw Carl staring at her and became quite self conscious. "Did I put it on wrong?" Amber asked blushing.  
After Carl caught his breath from the sight of the very tight bodysuit he shook his head. N-no." 'Heh, glad she has to wear that.' "You're- I mean you put it on perfect."  
"Down boy." Kathy said in his ear. Carl just ignored her.  
"Now stay here and for Din's sake don't touch Thera yet! I'm going to change."  
"Into?"  
"My body suite of course." Amber was to entranced at her own suit to really care.  
  
When Carl slid the spandex up his neck, the glint of the talisman caught his eye and picked it up. "Now is the time to pass on the power. You do know what that means Kathy."  
"It's the day I've dreaded ever since the electricity first flowed through my circuitry." She sighed. "But there is nothing I can do to change something as powerful as destiny."  
Carl chuckled ironically and walked out of the changing room and over to Amber. "That was quick." She said.  
"Heh, well one becomes adapt at changing onto this thing in two years." A brief silence passed between them and Carl took her hand. "I have to give you something." From behind his back he pulled the trinket and placed it onto Amber's neck and down into her suit. "Placed upon you is an artifact that dates back close to the imprisoning war. It signifies great power and an important part in the fate of Hyrule and her people."  
"The fate of Hyrule?"  
"Yes, but I ca-"  
"You can't say anymore, right?" Amber said as if it was an everyday occurrence, which it was.  
"Exactly, now..." Thera opened up along the sides and the chest plate came down. "Step into the legs, it will seem cold at first but it will warm up quickly. Mind the plumbing connection."  
"Yeah, yeah...ooo!! cold!!!" Amber eeked as she put her right leg into the armor then her left.  
"Good, now lean down and put your arms in the, well the arms, hah!" As she did so, the armor stood and sealed itself, Amber's eyes widening in quick surprise. She lift her hand infront of her face and waved her hand and flexed her fingers. The black haired beauty got bold and tried to walk but didn't get anywhere and only resulted in Carl laughing. "Hold on, let me disengage the suit from it's port." He pulled the pin and Amber fell to her knees and quickly stood back up, Carl laughing harder.  
"Its so light!" Her amusement drowned out the laughing.  
"That's because its a powered suit, when you battery goes dead, you'll know it." Amber started walking, the metal clanking in the steel floor of the pit. She threw a few extremely rapid punches. "Everything feel alright?"  
"Hmmmm, yeah."  
"Good, Kathy, bring up Trezen."  
"Right away Carl." the armor began raising from the ground directly behind Carl/ He turned and quickly armored up.   
"Put on your helmet." Carl said doing the same.  
Nodding, Amber reached up and took the helmet of the small shelf on Thera's port and put it on. Everything was digitally remade in the visor, with her battery and cybernetic output readings on the far sides. ~Wow, I like this.~  
~Heh, I kinda figured you would.~ Carl said typing in coordinates of the launch computer. ~Now, I need to give you a quick run down of the suit's capabilities When you need a certain weapon, just think it, take this for example~ He thought about the gama blade and it activated. ~Then when you're done with it just think that as well.~ The blade faded away. ~Now, you have foot and knuckle bombs.~ Each activated and deactivated on her armor. ~A thermal saber that comes from your left under arm.~ She thought about that and a small compartment opened from her arm and Amber grabbed the hilt. Holding it infront of her the red blade flickered to life. After trying it out for a moment she put it back and the small compartment sealed itself again. ~Two more things. You have a rail gun on your right wrist and a gama shield on your left forearm.~ A turquoise elliptical shield appeared on her left arm.  
~I feel like I'm invinsible!~ Amber exclaimed.  
Carl couldn't help but laugh at Amber's enthusiasm but quickly became serious and held Amber's armor clad hands in his. ~We will rescue them.~ He said visor to visor at Amber.  
~Carl, I-I~ Amber was interrupted by Kathy.  
"Carl, coordinates and power is set." Amber sighed inwardly.  
~Good, let's get this done by dinner.~ The launcher door slid open. ~Ladies first.~  
Amber rolled her eyes. ~Such a gentileman.~ She said sarcastically.  
~I know, its so hard in this day in age.~ The door slammed shut and Amber heard the lock clank into place. ~Hang on! 'Cuz this can get a little bumpy!~  
Electricity began dancing around her suit, and the floor beneath them opened up. ~Heeeeere we,....Goooo!!!!!!~ Carl exclaimed as he was shot from the tube, Amber right behind him, screaming quite loudly. 


	8. Showdown

CHAPTER 8 SHOWDOWN  
  
  
Flying over buildings she nearly had to lean back to see the tops of, Amber began descending. Carl's voice soon came over the com. system. ~You doin' okay?~  
~I'm scared shitless!~ Amber screamed.  
Carl began to laugh. ~Don't worry, just hit the ground evenly then jump off again.~ He demonstrated on the nearest building and shot back high into the air.  
~Ooooh,~ Amber soon hit the top of the same building and landed and lept back into the sky. ~Wow, I did it!~  
~Good, just keep following me and we'll get there in no time!~ Carl said leaping building to building, a trail of white energy from the jets on his armor trailing behind him.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Sir-r-r-r" A stalfos materialized infront of Ganon in his large personal officer inside Ganon Tower. "The Trrrrrezen and anotherrrrrr suit of arrrrrrmorrrrr is following him."  
"Ah, so the Trezen has grown a back bone has he?" Ganon disappeared and reappeared in an under ground room with dozens of military mobiles. "Take your positions!" He ordered. They all soon began filing out of the room save two. "Guard them." Ganon said nodding to two blindfolded figures hanging in the air above a pit of lava. "It seems that my bait has done it's job." He turned and laughed evilly. "Do enjoy your last few hours alive." Ganon walked out into the darkness and emerged into a scientific facility filled with scurrying scientists. He grabbed one by the collar that was rushing by. "Get my suit ready." He growled.  
"Y-yes sir." The skinny man said meekly. Ganon sneered and shoved him away.   
"Weakling." his attention was drawn to the platform that was slowly dropping from the ceiling. The business suit he wore morphed into a black spandex suit that strained against his buldging ancient muscles. "Let's see what this thing can really do."  
  
***  
  
Carl landed on the roof and waited a few seconds for Amber to land beside him. ~Hey stranger.~  
~Heh, heh. Hey back.~  
~Ready for this?~  
~You bet.~  
Carl's left knuckle bombs activated and hit a hole into the top of the building. ~Is your arm okay?~  
~You should know, you built it.~  
Carl laughed and slipped into the hole. ~Touche.~ Amber slid into the hole as well, and was enveloped by darkness.   
~Doens't Ganon pay his light bill?~ They were soon confronted with four mobiles armed with AK-47's and immediately began firing at the pair.  
~Get down!~ Carl yelled pulling her down to the ground. He lifted his arm and returned fire, getting one down. ~Yea, bullseye!~  
~Let me have some fun!~ Amber said firing her rail gun into two other mobiles, causing them to explode.  
~Nice shot.~ Carl congratulated her as the blade on his arm came into existence  
~Thanks.~ She said watching him stand and rush forward at the machine. It didn't last long as Carl sliced its head from its body. The body of the mobile slumped to its knees then fell all the way.  
~Ganon is gonna have to do better than that to get me.~ Carl smirked. ~Come on, let's keep going.~ they both started running down a corridor.  
They heard a shot and a ping off Amber's right shoulder. ~Eh, what the hell?~ Two uniformed Hyrulians stepped into their view. It was Ganon's lackeys Moe Blin and Al Fos.  
"Well, well, well." Moe grunted. "Look who's here."  
"I believe its the Trezen, and who's that with him?" Al hissed.  
"I believe it is that bitch Amber Hailee."  
~Bitch!? why you!~ Carl clamped Amber's shoulder tightly and held her back.  
"Carl, I'm starting to pick up something from those two."  
~Huh? what do you mean?~ The officers began growling, their clothing started shifting as well as their bodies.  
Moe's body began growing fur all over and his eyes glowed. His teeth began to get sharp and his lower incisors stuck out of his mouth. the uniform tore away and replaced by a chain of spikes running on either side of his shoulders with leather covering his chest and legs. The gun he carried turned into a spear.  
Al's body began melting away completely, making Amber want to vomit in her helmet. ~Ung, disgusting.~ His gun turned into a twisted red blade and his uniform turned into rusted green and silver armor and suddenly had a shield on his left arm. "We will stop you beforrrrre you get to Lorrrrd Ganon." Fos's voice rattled.  
~A moblin and a stalfos?~ Carl asked aloud.   
~A what and a what?~ Amber asked Carl.  
~Creatures from ancient Hyrule, and the main force of Ganon's armies.~  
~Well, whatever they are, they're dead!~ Amber screamed shooting her rail gun at the ancient evils. The stalfos blocked the shots while the moblin just stood there letting the shots slide of his body. ~What?!~  
~Ya just gotta know where to hit them!~ Carl said rushing ahead and hitting the stalfos in the jaw so hard it's head spun around. ~Ha!~ After the head stopped spinning the skeleton staightened it out and sneared ~Ummmm,~ He soon was hit in the chest and fling back to the wall ~Mmmm, that hurt!~   
~Carl!~ Amber shouted over to him  
"Amber duck!" Kathy shouted. Amber did so in just enough time to have the moblin slice the air above her head. She reached up and grabbed it's wrist and flung it over her body. Moe landed on his stomach and began to get up. "Quick stab him in the back!" Kathy instructed.  
~Okay, okay! No need to shout!~ Amber said taking out her thermal balde and taking care of business. The former sergeant of the city's police force started burning away in green flames.  
The beady yellowed eyes of the eight foot stalfos peered down at Carl as he stood with his gamma blade at the ready. "You have annoyed Masterrrrr Ganon forrrr long enough."  
~I have just begun!~ Carl retorted swinging his at the stalfos, cutting it in half at the spine. ~Ha!, Huh?~ Carl's mouth hung open as the living skeleton put itself back together.  
It's laugh was the dead leaves of a winter's wind. "Not so confident now, arrre you?"  
Carl sneered and the knuckle bombs slid over his right fist and swung at the body. It put up the shield to block, but the force of the blow went right through the ancient metal and blasted the stalfos apart. ~Yes! I-Din damn it!~ Carl shouted in annoyance as it began reassembling itself again. ~What do I have to do to kill you?~ The Trezen fired his gun at the stalfos.  
Soon, Carl felt the blunt hit of the skeleton smashing it's shield into his helmet. Amber, seeing this, lept through the air and tackled Ganon's servant. She got on her knees as bones fell around her. ~Hmmm, why such trouble Carl?~ She asked, hands on her hips. Her companion pointed behind her.  
~That's why! Carl said as Amber dove out of the way before the stalfos made a grab for her. She got beside Carl , their enemy standing menacingly infront of them.   
~What now?~ Amber asked, standing with her blade at the ready.  
~Hmmm, I think I have an idea.~ The gamma blade activated. ~When I cut off his head, make sure you catch it, and when you do, shatter it. Understand?~  
~Yea,~  
~All right...Yaaa!~ Carl kicked in the jets and attacked, slicing off the skeleton's head. ~Amber! Catch it damn it!~  
~I know, I know Sheesh!~ She flipped in mid-air to catch the cranium, She could feel the magical pull from the head trying to reattach itself. One of Amber's knuckle bombs popped up and hit the skull, shattering it to a fine powder. But she could still feel the dark magic somehow and looked up to see The Trezen still fighting.  
~A little,~ Carl flipped backward to avoid the red curved blade of the now headless stalfos. ~help here!~  
~Jeez, do I have to do everthing around here?~  
~I heard that!~ Carl said slicing back at his attacker. Amber smirked and as the stalfos was busy with Carl, slammed another knuckle bomb into the back of it's armor and blew it apart. She felt the dark magic quickly dissapate from the area.   
After the concussion from the knuckle bomb, Carl picked up a bone, looked at it and tossed it back down on the floor. When the bone hit, it broke in two. ~That was, interesting.~  
~Harder than mobiles?~  
~Definatelty.~  
  
  
Ganon sighed half-heartedly. "Well, at least I don't have to put up with their stupidity any longer." He had watched the entire conflict form the security camera monitor in the lab. He turned around and faced his personal secretary. "It's your turn, do not fail me."  
The man bowed deeply. "I never have and I don not intend to start at this point." He smiled evilly and silver energy poured from his body. "RAAAA!!!!" It got brighter and brighter. There was a deafening clang of metal and the small man wan now a black armored Ironknuckle  
"And do not show them any mercy."  
The ironknuckle bowed. "Ho!"  
  
  
~Shhh,~ Carl held out his hand in front of Amber.  
~What is it?~ She whispered guardedly.  
~I head something.~ They came to a long bridge over a seemingly bottomless pit.  
"In deed you did Trezen." A deep voice echoed. The ironknuckle faded into from view from the surrounding semidarkness. Carl stepped forward ~I say, you mind stepping out of the way?~  
"None shall pass."   
~What?~  
"None shall pass." The ironknuckle repeated.  
~I have no quarrel with you, but I must pass this bridge.~  
"Then you shall die."  
~So be it.~ His blade activated and the ironknuckle hefted it's ax. Carl grimaced. ~Esh, what a monstosity.~  
"Sticks and stones may break my bones....But my axe will kill you!!" It yelled as the weapon was swung expertly, giving Carl just enough time to duck and jive the blows. The axe came down and Carl stepped aside and cut off the evil spirit's arm.  
~Now stand aside worth adversary.~ Carl said.  
"'Tis but a scratch!"  
~A scratch your arms off!~  
"No it isn't."  
~What's that then?~ Carl said pointing to the dismembered arm with his gamma blade.  
After a pause the ironknuckle said, "I've had worse."  
~You liar!~  
"C'mon ya pansy!" The knight swung at Carl twice, each time it was block before it charged forward the armored hero. As the foe went past him, Carl cleaved off the other arm.   
~Victory is mine!~ He knelt down on one knee. ~Thank you Goddessess, in thy mercy-oooff!!~ The knight kicked him onto his side.  
"Come one then." The armless evil danced around Carl.  
~What?~  
"Have at you!"   
~You are indeed brave sir knight but that fight is mine.~ Carl said standing up.  
"Oh, running away, eh?" It still danced around Carl.  
~Look you stupid bastard, you got no arms left!~  
"Yes I have!"  
~Whats that then?!~ Carl motioned to the arms on the metal floor.  
"It's just a flesh wound." It kicked him in the rear.   
~Mmmf~  
"Cucco! Cucco!"  
~Look, I'll have your leg!~ The ironknuckle kicked him in the butt once again. ~Right!~ As the leg came up, Carl sliced it off.  
"Right, I'll do you for that!" The one-legged, no armed knight said.  
~You'll what?~  
"I'm invincible!" He said shoving into Carl.  
~You're a looney.~  
"The Black Ironknuckle always triumphs! Have at you!" It said bumping into Carl again. "Come on then."  
Carl rolled his eyes and hacked off the last limb. The ironknuckle now down on the ground on his nubs and looked up at Carl. The Trezen de-activated his blade. ~Alright, we'll call it a draw.~ He motioned to Amber. ~Let's get going.~ She nodded and followed him along the bridge.  
"Oh, I see, running away, eh? You yellow bastards, come back here and takes what's comin' to ya! I'll bite your legs off!"  
~What a twit.~ Amber said as they stepped onto the other side. Carl agreed with a nod.  
  
Ganon let out a long, tired sigh. "I do so tire of watching losing battles." He shook his head at the remains of the ironknuckle.  
"Sir,"  
"What?" Ganon asked, looking over at the scientist.  
"We," He hesitated for a moment, "we still have Kobold."  
Ganon's lips teased into an evil smile. "We do, don't we?" He began to laugh.  
  
***  
  
Five stories down in Ganon Corp. Tower, Kathy picked up an energy signature. "Carl, something is here, and its BIG."  
A huge wall slid away and two yellow eyes came from the darkness, The duo lept out of the way just in time as a huge blade swung out at them. ~Son of a bitch that was close!~ Carl cursed as he landed on his feet. A horrible roar came from the darkness and a pig head emerged, then two arms as wide as tree trunks, one hoofed foot then another came next. The same monstrous roar and the mechanical monster fully emerged.   
~Holy shit.~ Amber whispered in awe and fear.  
~Amber move! That thing is coming right for you!~ Carl shouted firing at the beat. The rounds ricocheted off and it turned around on Carl. ~uhh, oops.~ After leaping from another blow Carl asked Kathy. ~What is that thing?!~  
"I'm trying to find out, but nothing so far.....hold on!" A second passed by. "According to an old text it is an ancient incarnation of Ganon." Carl caught a glimpse of Amber firing her rail gun, having no effect on the beast other then annoying it.   
~Anything on how to bring it down?~   
"I'm working on it! okay, it says that the tail is it's weak point!"  
~All right.~ He rushed forward and activated three of his left foot bombs, kicking the Kobold in the tail. It screamed in pain and whipped around. Wham! The Trezen took a blow from it's hoof that sent him crashing into the wall.  
~Carl!~ Amber screamed as she quickly came to his side. ~Are you okay?!~  
~Yea, I think so.~  
"Good thing we strengthened the armor, you would have been killed." Kathy said.  
~Can say that again.~ Carl said as he stood up. ~Amber, you go on ahead. I'll finish this hunk-o-junk myself.~ Back flipping from a blow they landed next to each other.  
~Are you insane?! You can't beat that thing by yourself!~   
Carl fired more rounds at the thing's head. ~Probably not, but one of us has to save your relatives. Right?~  
~Well, I guess so...~  
~Then get a move on for Nayru's sake!~ He went off and began tangling with the enemy.  
I hope you know what you are doing Carl. Amber thought running as fast as she could, getting directions from Kathy in her ear.  
  
It began getting very hot and Amber's cooling system kicked in. It didn't help much. Stopping for a moment she looked around cautiously and removed her helmet. "Whew." She said wiping the sweat from her brow. "Wonder why it got to hot." A bullet whizzed by her ear. Amber ducked and put her helmet back on the way down. ~Thanks for the warning Kathy.~ A dozen military mobiles started advancing on her.   
"I'm sorry! I didn't pick them up, they must be some kind of stealth mobiles."  
~Stealth or not, they are still just mobiles.~ She drew her blade and activated her shield. Charging, the bullets just slid off her shield and the blade cleaved easily through their metal bodies. ~And they will not stop.......MEEEEEE!~ She screamed as she beheaded the final mobile.  
The teen heard applause and looked in the direction it came from. She saw an armored figure in the distance. ~C-Carl?~   
"Amber, that's not Carl!" Kathy shrieked in Amber's pointed ear as a magical energy ball came hurtling at her. The girl in black armor had just enough time to bring up the energy shield but was still blown back by the force. "Like I said....." Kathy made a sighing sound, "I lost communication with Carl nearly five minutes go."  
~And you didn't tell me why?~  
"I didn't want to worry you."   
Amber shook the webs from her head and evil laughter came from the blood red suit. ~So, the Trezen's friend has come to resue her Aunt and Uncle?~ More evil laughter as a cage came down from the seemingly endless ceiling and the floor opened up beneath them, revealing a pit of lava. Five mobiles came up beside the armored figure.  
Amber's eyes lit up from beneath the helmet. ~Aunt Panrah!? Uncle Jaykob?!~   
"Amber, is that you?" Jaykob asked from the cage.  
~Yea, hold on, I'll get you two down in a minute.~  
"Be careful." Panrah warned.  
~This is borring me.~ The figure said, and with a wave of it's hand said, ~Kill them.~   
~What?! NO!!~ Amber yelled as the mobiles' guns spewed rounds into the couple's bodies.   
~Ah, much more entertaining.~ The male voice said as the cage dropped into the lava.  
Tears rolled down Amber's cheeks and her body shuddered in anger. "Amber, your heart rate is too high." Kathy warned. The warning fell on deaf pointed ears as she tried to attack the red armored man. But it was protected by the military mobiles. The barrels of their rifles lit up again as they fired. Rounds plinking off her electronic shield, Amber slaughtered them easily.  
After the last one exploded, the armored man came forward. ~I would expect no less from someone who hung around The Trezen.~  
~Are you Ganon?~ Amber said between heaves of air.  
~That is a rather rhetorical question, is it not?~   
~AAAHHHH, I'll kill you!!!~ She raised the saber above her head but was blown back by evil energy. ~What was that?~ She asked to no-one in particular.   
~Come, come now girl, surely you can do better than that.~ Ganon said belittilingly.  
~Of course I can! And don't call me Shirly!~ The two began engaging each other, It was like fighting an uphill battle for Amber. Ganon hit her so hard and so fast.   
She lept back from him and took a defensive position. ~Where the hell did you get that suit?~  
~Does it really matter?~ Ganon sneered.  
Gunfire ripped the air and explosions hit Ganon. He put his hands up to block any further rounds from hitting his armor. The smoke cleared and clanking came on the floor. ~What? Who?~ Ganon growled. The Kobold's head whizzed through the air and crashed by Ganon's feet. He scowled down at that head, ~You're next Ganon!~  
~Am I?~  
Carl stepped into the light. ~By The Three Carl, your suit...~  
~I know, bad shape.~ The helmet has a crack running almost down the middle of it, the body had numerous dents, dings, and scratches. ~I must admit Ganon, that was some machine. It almost got me too....but I'm just too good.~  
Ganon growled again. ~Die!~ He hurled a magic sphere at the two.  
"Donner Krieg Zerschmettern!" Lightning blew the attack in a different direction.  
~What?!~ Ganon bellowed.  
A jade cloaked figure came out from beside Amber. Long dark hair flowed from the hood.  
"Urasche beunruhigen wieder, Ganon?"  
~Nein! Sie geneigte Flache sein!~  
~Eh, what the heck are they saying?~ Amber said.  
Ganon seemed to loose interest in Amber and Carl and continued talking in the strange language. Carl tapped the side of his helmet. ~Ah, there we go, Kathy can ya hear me now?~  
"Oh! There you are Carl!"  
~Yup, anyway, its ancient Hylian.~  
  
"Diese zeit du sterben fur gut." The figure pulled back her hood.  
~Emily McIntire.~ It came as a hiss from Ganon.  
Her green eyes still danced with the power of the Power Triforce. "Ich haven schuten Hyrule fur die beendet funftaunsend Jahr in Gehause zu oder irgenjemand sonst versuchen zu nehmen er heruber."  
~Could someone please tell me what they are saying.~ Amber said, rather confused.  
"Oop, sorry about that Amber." Kathy said. "There, now you will be able to understand." Their conversation replayed in her ear.   
~Ah, much better.~ She said with a nod.  
~So, what are you going to do now Emily?~ Ganon sneered as black energy formed above his head. The triforce of power flashed on her right hand. ~That is mine!~ Ganon screamed as the huge black sphere was flung at her. The Power Triforce caused the energy to dissipate as it came closer to her.  
"This is quite a handy little thing....no wonder you always desired more of this power." The air around her turned red as she taunted Ganon.  
~Uh, oh.~ Ganon said.  
"Now burn in hell Ganon!" Emily shouted as her balefire spell shot from her hands and hit the armored man.   
He snarled as flames swirled over his armored form. ~You're spells can't affect me any longer.~ His thermal blade activated and rushed at Emily. Strangely Amber could sense the attack and flung forward with her shield up. The blade hit her shield. So strong was the force at which it hit, it went right through the shield, through Amber's armor and right through her mechanical arm.  
The pain didn't hit Amber's mind for a second and when it did, she screamed in sheer pain and dropped to her knees, Bringing her hand up to her shoulder, tears welled up in her eyes. ~Amber!~ Carl cried and tackled Ganon hard and fast, turning his cybernetics to level six.  
As the two fought farther from the two women, Emily bent down and cradled Amber's face in her hand "You'll be alright child." She said in modern Hyrulian,. which startled Amber. All of a sudden Amber felt a HUGE power flow from the emerald eyed woman into her. She looked down and saw a glowing triangle on her right hand. It kind of burned. "My time of protector is done. You have deep power with in you,. It is my hope that you use it wisely." Amber looked back up to ask what she meant, but she was gone.   
~Eh?~ She looked around but only saw Ganon and Carl fighting. The fatigue from Carl was obvious. He was getting slower, even with his cybernetics that high. His body was going to give out soon.  
~Give up yet Ganon?~ Carl said in between gasps of air.  
~Oh, please Trezen.~ Electricity crackled as Ganon spoke. ~You are hardly in the condition to be saying such things.~ He hurled the magic at Carl. the hero rolled forward and as he threw a left punch at Ganon's head the remaining three knuckle bombs activated. The punch landed true, however, it did little but to amuse the King of Evil as he struck Carl's helmet with three knuckle bombs of his own.  
There was a large cracking sound and Carl's green helmet split in two and fell to the floor. Ganon's eyes widened and his face paled at the face he saw "What's the matter Ganon? It looks like you've seen a ghost." Carl quickly wrapped his arms around Ganon's arms and body and locked the finger joints of the armor in place.   
~Fool McIntire! What are you doing?!~   
"Kathy, start the self-destruction program for the Trezen armor."  
"Yes Carl," Kathy said sadly.  
As Ganon struggled harder, Carl said "You know Ganon, you not letting me into your corperation made it alot easier to destroy you, just as my ancestors did."  
Ganon screamed in anger and steam from the armor's arm joints started seeping out from the struggle the Gerudo was putting up. Carl gritted his teeth from the immense effort from keeping Ganon in check. "Carl, self-destruction program complete, just give the command."  
He gave a quick nod and turned his head to Amber. He smiles warmly and the Trezen armor began to glow red. "Amber....I love you..." She was so surprised at what Carl had just said, she was speechless. Seconds later she found her voice and could barely say that she loved him back. Carl turned back and sneered up at Ganon. "Now, Ganon join me to my journey into Hell!"   
The armor exploded loudly and Amber put up her arm to shield the enhanced vision caused by the helmet's visor. Smoke and shrapnel flew around her and clanked against the armor. After the shockwave passed she put her arm down. ~I don't think anyone could have survived a blast that powerful that close.~  
"Then I don't think you should think. I'm still picking up a large amount of energy." Ganon rushed out of the smoke and slammed his fist into Amber's head, knocking her back ten feet. After picking herself up from the ground she saw Ganon standing with an angry look on his face. His blood red armor was no more, and his burn-scarred face had blood trickling down and over his left eye.  
"You bitch, you destroyed my armor!" Ganon growled and shot out fingers of lightning at Amber, surrounding her in pain, concrete flying up around her.  
Shrieking in pain, Amber fought back and the wisdom triforce glowed through her armor and the attack was blown back. ~Destroyed your armor?....Destroyed your armor?!~ She said through gritted teeth. ~My parents and baby brother died because of your company, my body had to be almost totally reconstructed, my aunt and uncle slain by your tin cans, and the man who loves me sacrifices him-self for the good of Hyrule!~ The earth began to shake and look of concern flashed over Ganon's face before regaining his composure. The amulet slipped out from under her armor and glowed with the power of Hyrule's ancient magic. ~So don't start talking about DESTRUCTION!!!!~  
'Somehow this feels familiar.' Ganon thought trying to steady himself. He formed a blade of flame in his cybernetic right hand and Amber picked up her thermal sword. The king of evil roared and quickly made up the ground between them. "Die!"  
ZZZAT!! The blades struck hard and the ground shook violently. The ancient Ganon lost his footing and fell back. The amulet grew brighter and it caught Amber's eyes. ~Huh?~  
"Anubis, I knew that power felt familiar. No matter, I won't let you escape here alive!" He shot more lightning at that teen. The raven haired Amber was once again untouched by the spell. On the outside of the building, the street started moving, fire hydrants erupted from the concrete. Chunks of Ganon Corp. Tower crashed onto the street, crushing unsuspecting Hylians into spatters of blood and mush.  
~Kathy, give me full power to my legs.~   
"You got it."   
Amber moaned as her legs filled with power. ~Din I love how that feels.~ In less than a heartbeat, Amber crashed into Ganon's body with so much power she took him and slammed him into the steel wall, breaking his rib cage and collapsing a lung. ~Now you die for good Ganon.~ Amber said coolly as she made one quick, clean cut though the Gerudo's neck, his head falling to the ground.  
A warning sounded in Amber's ear, "Amber, the tower is collapsing. You need to get out of here fast!"  
~You don't have to tell me twice!~ She said looking around. ~What is the quickest way out?~   
"Searching...all elevators are out of service and the stairway has been cut off, looks like you have to bust through fifty stories."  
~Fifty huh?~ She paused in thought as dust and concrete fell about her. ~Kathy, can you put the rest of my battery's power into the jets?~  
"No problem." Thera's jets burst to live and lifted Amber off the ground.  
the teen sliced through the concrete layers above her with ease with the thermal blade. ~YAAAAAA!!~   
"Fifteen more stories Amber." Kathy informed her as a lead pipe nearly hit Amber in the head.  
~Good, its gettin' too damn dangerous in here!~ Moments later she saw the hole Carl made on the roof and flew right up through it. When she landed on the roof Kathy tried to giver her warning, but didn't have enough time as the cement crumbled around her. Amber screamed and thirty feet down and graded a steel beam jutting out from the wall. ~Too close.~ The jets turned on again and she flew to a building three city blocks away.  
  
Her helmet reflected the setting sun, With her right hand she took off the midnight black helmet and breathed in the evening air, sweat trickled down her forehead and cheeks. Amber watched with a sad face as the tower collapsed in on itself.  
"Amber....I love you..." Carl's voice echoed in her head as a stiff breeze blew her black hair out behind her.  
"Amber, Thera's battery is at 10%, you need to get back home."  
"Okay...." Amber wasn't sure if she wiped a tear or sweat out from under her eye before putting her helmet back on, which was rather difficult with on hand and turned around jumping from roof top to roof tom on her bay back to the gray brick dwelling that she and Carl shared for that wonderful, short time.  
  
THE END OF THE TREZEN'S FIRST TRIAL 


End file.
